Hunting Our Needs
by harsens-rob
Summary: Spanderverse Story number 11: Joyce's surgery, Spike's plotting against Riley..again, Sobek, Spike's past and April and Warren. The Spanderverse edition of several BTVS stories.
1. Distance

Disclaimer: Legal stuff, don't own characters, haven't made any money, this is for entertainment purposes, no profit earned, lawyers go away. –_kisses-_

**You can comment on this or any Spanderverse stories by visiting the Spanderverse forum under the Buffy topic! You can also read my commentary on 'To Dream', 'After 314' and 'Spike'. Emails are welcome as are reviews.**

POV: Shifts Perspective

Spoiler Alert: There are tidbits from past episodes and Spanderverse: stories.

Notes: Twelfth story in the Spanderverse-universe, following "_The Risks of Glory_". Everything from the television series through the defeat of Adam also occurred as depicted, in the Spanderverse.

People's thoughts are depicted in _italics_. You'll find emphasis depicted with an underline.

More Notes: BIG thanks to Joss, the ME creative team and the crew of one of the best shows on television. WE MISS YOU!

Thanks to the authors of Fanfiction, wherever you may post. It's probable that I've read at least one of your stories somewhere. I apologize for recycling concepts inadvertently from the plentitude of stories I've read.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hunting Our Needs**

Ch 1- Distance

**Buffy stared through the windshield as she navigated the Cherokee Sport toward Sunnydale General Hospital. In the passenger seat, Joyce was rubbing at her temple; her eyes remaining closed against the morning sun.**

**Outside, the day was cold; the skies clear. Birds sang gaily as they went about their morning business, making a mockery of Buffy's own turmoil. She couldn't stop glancing at her mother even though she knew her eyes should stay on the road. _If I get in a wreck, _she thought, _mom's going to kil-_**

**Buffy cut the thought off. There was nothing about death or dying that seemed flippant this morning. Her mind was on Dawnie, too. Her 'sister' was back at the house, probably going crazy, but Joyce didn't want to drag her to the hospital. There was going to be plenty of waiting around later when she actually went into the procedure; right now there'd just be getting her a room and running the pre-tests on her blood pressure and so forth. She was adamant that there was no reason for either girl to waste their mornings waiting around. She'd even tried to make Dawn go to school for at least half a day, like nothing unusual was going on, until Buffy herself had intervened.**

**Again, she couldn't stop her eyes from darting to her mother hunched down against the pain. She wasn't allowed to take any of her medication this morning, but the doctors assured her that she'd get something after she was checked in. _At least_, she thought while biting her lower lip, _she didn't do one of her freaky babble-fests this morning. _**

**Buffy had already started putting two and two together. Somehow her mother was also aware of Dawn's unusual-ness when she was going through one of her fits. All that talk of 'light and air' was suddenly making a weird sort of sense.**

"**Stop staring at me, Buffy. We can't afford another accident."**

"**I-I wasn't staring. And that accident wasn't my fault! Besides, how do you know that I was looking at you at all? I could have been keeping my eyes straight ahead."**

"**Mother's intuition," Joyce said, flashing an all too brief smile.**

"**Is it bad?"**

"**Not very. Like a little man with a sledgehammer is banging over my left eye, but at least he hasn't invited the driller to help him out yet. Don't worry; I'm sure the nurses will waste no time drugging me up once we get there."**

**Joyce sighed and took in the scenery. A short drive to the hospital never seemed so long. _Of course, that could be because Buffy drives so slowly,_ she thought as she noted they were going under twenty miles an hour. She'd be more amused if her brain wasn't trying to break through her skull and make a run for it.**

"**I still think Dawn could have gone to her morning classes," Joyce said to fill the uncomfortable silence. There were a lot of those lately around the Summers' home. "The surgery isn't 'til two and you could have picked her up at lunch."**

"**Maybe, but do you really think she'd actually get any knowledge seeping in?"**

"**What about you, Buffy? I suppose you're skipping classes again?"**

"**Fridays are a light day, mom. I had a quiz, but when I explained the situation, I was able to schedule a make up exam for next week. My professors know why I'm absent, so it's not going to be a problem. I promise. Besides, there's no way I'd get anything out of today either."**

"**I just feel badly for you girls, having to sit worrying for hours on end."**

"**We're your daughters; it's our job to worry. Besides, we'll be busy with my stuff today. The gang is already at the dorm room packing boxes to load in Giles', Xander's and Tara's cars. We should be packed up in no time, but I'll keep Dawn occupied by dragging out the unpacking."**

"**Do you know what time you need to be there," Joyce asked as the Jeep finally pulled into the lot.**

"**Yep. No visitors to your room after 1:45 and we'll see you in the hallway for a minute or two before they wheel you in."**

"**I hope I don't start…you know…babbling. I hate making you cry, and Dawn."**

"**We'll be okay, mom. We're Summers women; they're bred to be strong."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy passed Tara in the dorm hallway, carrying two suitcases. The girls smiled at each other as they passed and Buffy wondered how far along the gang had gotten. When she walked into the room, she was surprised to see more junk lying around than she thought she owned. Where had she kept all this crap, anyway?**

"**Ah, Buffy. Have you seen your mother off, then?"**

"**Yeah, Giles, she's all set for now. Hey guys…thanks for helping out, like this. I'll feel a lot better being at home until my mom is back to a hundred percent."**

"**No problem, Buffster," Xander said, all false cheer. She really did love him; he was a rock in hard times. Or a clown…something like that. "And you know I'm always looking for a good excuse to skip work at the new site. It's like I'm flexing my sorta-kinda-boss muscles."**

"**That's not very industrious of you Xander," Anya said. "However, I am happy to help, Buffy. Just, you know, not as often as your closer friends should have to."**

**Willow shared an eye-roll with her as the red head left the room carrying a box of books. As Buffy crossed the floor and started to unload school detritus from a desk drawer, she noted that a lot of Willow's things also seemed to be missing.**

"**Is Willow moving out too?"**

"**Apparently," Anya complained. "She and Tara received a new room assignment on the first floor. Something about it being larger…or some nonsense. And she thought we'd love to help her move all of her things, too."**

"**Really, Anya," Giles tut-tutted, "people should be glad to help each other with this sort of thing. It's what we're here for, after all, to help each other out in times of need."**

"**Uh-huh," Buffy quirked a brow at Giles. "Though I notice Giles, your level of help seems to involve standing in a corner and watching."**

"**W-well, I could make a snappy Watcher pun right now. But the fact is, I thought of myself as more of a supervisor. Managing and uh, keeping the horseplay down to a minimum and such with, uh, an occasional stern glare."**

**Tara and Willow came in giggling and eliciting a smile from Buffy. Maybe she wasn't wildly enthusiastic about her best friend coming out, but she had to admit that they did make a really cute couple. Moments later, Tara left again. This time she was struggling to hold half of Willow's dresses above the floor.**

**Once Willow was sure that Tara was out of hearing distance, she gathered her friend's attention. "You guys are still on for next week, right?"**

**There was a moment of blank stares in her direction and then she sighed. "Remember? Tara's twenty? She's like, my older girlfriend…we need to make a lot of ribald jokes about her robbing my cradle and stuff?"**

"**Oh, right! I'm sorry, Will. With mom and Adam and now this super-blonde who's not me…I just forgot."**

"**You're still going to be there though, right? For the party? I mean, I already reserved the tables at the Bronze and arranged a cake and everything…"**

"**Of course, we'll all be there," Buffy assured her. "Tara is a full fledged Scooby after all. What about Dawn though? She's going to be upset if she can't attend."**

"**I talked to Mr. Omart and kinda threw your name out. After all the times that you stopped those 'wild L.S.D. gangs' he was happy to let Dawnie pass without an age check. We just, you know, have to make sure she doesn't get any alcohol on accident."**

"**I'm sure that I find Tara a lovely and intelligent young woman, as every one does," Giles interjected. "But is it really necessary for me to surround myself by horny, drunken young people? I c-could just send along a card and a gift."**

"**It's a Tuesday night, Giles," Buffy said. "We won't be out till dawn and I think you'll survive an hour or two. Besides, maybe you could invite that Lavinia chick."**

"**Yes, because the way to impress a woman is to deafen her by forcing her to listen to high decibel noise that's pretending to be music."**

"**C'mon, Giles," Willow pleaded, "For Tara?"**

"**Oh, very well. One hour. And I will not be bringing that delightful woman. I might actually want to see her again."**

**After Buffy handed Giles another box of books and pushed him toward the door, him sighing at actually having to carry, she turned to her dorm phone. "I might as well get in one last call on the old dial-o-matic before leaving this ancient technology behind for good." She picked up the phone, the handset still bound and enslaved by its cord- the university had yet to catch up to the cordless age, and dialed Riley's cell. Unfortunately, he still seemed to have it off or his service was cancelled. Next, she tried the apartment phone, but it rang and rang until the answering machine finally picked up. She left him a message reminding him of the gang's meeting at the hospital for that afternoon and hung up with a sigh. She had really wanted him to sit with Dawn until she was done here.**

**_(Sigh) Where the hell is he? I really need to find out what the deal is with his cell phone lately. Maybe I could help him with his bill if he can't afford it, just till he gets back to work,_ she ruminated. Then she was distracted by Xander yelling as he dropped her weapon's chest on his foot.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Warren Meers had his attention focused on a small incision he'd made in the inert Adam's leg. Using a probe, he lifted a small flap of skin and peered into the wound with a penlight. Trying to determine how the metal and flesh had been fused, a light sheen of perspiration dotted his forehead. He kept glancing nervously at Adam's slack and quite decomposed face. He could guess that the vampires must have been using some sort of spell to retard the decomposition process, but Warren had to rely on ice until he could talk to Andrew or maybe Jonathan. Both of them dabbled in spell casting and maybe they'd be able to help him. Either way, the important part was the cybernetics. But still, his attention was continually drawn to the ruin of the face. The eyes had completely rotted out and Warren had found that deep in the sockets sat miniature cameras hooked directly into the optic nerve. He'd already cut away the droopy eyelids that had begun to obscure the cameras' sights.**

**He wiped at the sweat that beaded his face. Warren tried to believe it was excitement, but it was hard to deny the fear. April reported that the cyborg was shut down, but since they didn't know who'd built it in the first place, it was hard to take her word for it.**

**And speaking of April, she was starting to get on Warren's nerves. Of course, it wasn't her fault. She was just a limited toy with limited programming. Her single mindedness to please had been exactly what Warren had wanted when he'd constructed her, but now he found himself embarrassed a little bit by how…juvenile…it was.**

**He felt her hands once again squeezing his rear end before one of them snaked around to tug at his zipper. "Warren, are you ready for sex now?"**

"**April, please! Not now, alright? I need you to interface with the cyborg's CPU. Give me a status report on its operational status."**

"**I've reported on that already, darling. The CPU is non-powered at this time. In addition, there has been some minor damage which he appeared to have been in the process of self repairing when I disabled him."**

"**I know…I get that. What I want is a report on its physical parameters. What type of processor is it? What sort of damage has it suffered? Can you access a list of programming imperatives? I need to know how the vampires managed to gain control over it so I can duplicate their success."**

"**Warren, of course I wish only to make you happy. Would you like me to perform a hand job on you while I'm scanning the cyborg?"**

"**No! No. April, try to understand…I don't want sex right now."**

"**But, Warren, it has been 72 hours and 14 minutes since we have engaged any of my sexual programming. I don't understand. Am I not the perfect girlfriend? Am I not pleasing you?"**

"**Of course you are," Warren said to her. Without being conscious of it, he stroked her arms up and down as if comforting a human girlfriend. "You're wonderful. I'm just waiting to engage you're pleasure programs until we finish…sort of like a reward for myself."**

**April beamed her insipid, vacuous smile and Warren wanted to smash her face in. He'd thought he was so brilliant when he'd built her. He'd felt like a god when he'd written her response algorithms and had gotten her synthetic skin so close to a human's. Now he could see that she was nothing: just a vain attempt at pretending to be a genius. Whoever had built this thing on his work table had been the true genius. April was just a pathetic child's hubris next to that.**

"**What I need for you to do right now…uh…baby…is to give me a schematic of the cyborg's circuitry and systems. Color code: green for unbroken linkages, yellow for damaged and red for any major system or circuitry failures. Download you're scans onto my laptop under file Cyborg Body Scan Three, alright?"**

"**Of course, honey," April replied all chipper and plastic and inane. "I'll begin right away!"**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 1


	2. Surgery

**Hunting Our Needs**

Ch 2- Surgery

**The cave-like room was drafty with a chill breeze originating somewhere deep within Sunnydale's cave system. It caused the candle light to sputter and dance, throwing shadows on the rock walls. Nearly half of the candles lit were little more than wax nubs, testifying that they'd been lit for a long while. **

**On the bed, her yellow eyes glinting, was Harmony looking bored. She'd been hoping to have a wild and quick session of hide the sausage and then a deep, rejuvenating sleep. What she had instead was her blondie-bear stomping past and keeping her awake. He paced from one side of the small cave to the other, perhaps a dozen steps total, before he turned with a swish of leather and smoke and stomped the opposite way.**

"**I can't take this," Spike growled around a cigarette dangling, "I need to go to the hospital. Just to know…"**

**Harmony sighed. She tried to be patient with her man, but really, this whole obsession with Joyce and Buffy and Xander…it was really becoming too much.**

"**You know if you go near that place or her wanna-be Slayers, she's going to stake you good," she whined. There was no need to identify the 'she' that she meant.**

"**I wasn't actually goin' to walk up to them all with hugs and smiles. I can stay ducked in one of the hallways."**

"**Really, Spike! This is ridiculous! She's just another human. I mean, eventually she's going to go all dust-to-dust, anyway."**

**Spike stopped his pacing long enough to shoot a glare at her and then returned to his pacing. She didn't really notice, "Ew! I have got to stop using 'dust to dust'. Let me change that to worm food."**

"**Yeah, she'll die sooner or later, but not now. When Dawn has married and given her a roomful of grandchildren to adore and spoil. Then Joyce can slip this mortal coil in peace; I'll not have her going off into that dark night this soon. They need her…"**

"**Well, there's nothing you can do about it one way or another. Either the doctors can save her or they can't. Why don't you just sit down here and try to relax? We can play twenty questions to get your mind off it."**

"**I don't want to play twenty-bleeding questions! I don't want to play 'slap and tickle'! I don't want to sleep! I'm going…why don't you look up Sandy and have a girl's day in?"**

"**Ugh. She's been hanging out at that new vamp brothel place. You know; where mortals are paying for a suck job? But not the good kind with the screaming and the death. I can't believe that she's turned into such a skank. I mean, it's such an awful way for a vampire to end up. Even worse than you. At least you're not ripping out throats because you can't. She's just not doing it because she's a big ho."**

"**Well, sorry ducks. But you're just going to have to find your own entertainment today. I'm leaving for the hospital. Feel free to sleep."**

**Harmony sighed again as she watched him trudge off into the dark caverns beyond their little love-nest. Closing her eyes, she tried to fall to sleep, but it was no use without her little cuddle-monster nearby. Instead she got up and touched up her makeup, always a chore since she couldn't check her reflection.**

**_I guess I could go talk to Sandy, _she sighed as she ran a brush haphazardly through her hair. _It sure will beat being bored here all day._**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**In the small hospital room, Buffy sat rubbing the back of her mother's hand. She and Dawn had already been there for two hours before Joyce asked Dawnie to wait in the hallway. Now Joyce was picking at the light blanket which covered her. An I.V. dripped steadily in the hand opposite that which Buffy was currently holding.**

"**Buffy, there are some things we need to talk about. I should have already had this discussion with you, but I've been trying so hard not to think about it."**

"**It's okay, mom. I know where the important papers are, who to call if…"**

"**I know, honey. This is about Dawn."**

"**I can take care of her. We'll be okay," Buffy said quietly before slipping on false cheer, "But none of this is necessary because you're going to be just fine."**

"**Buffy…there's this thing I need to ask you…about Dawn. I…(she sighed)…I shouldn't even be thinking this, it's awful. But, when I was going through a spell and babbling? It's like I had this sudden knowledge and I know I wasn't exactly sane at the time... Well, with the weird things we've found out about the world…I…."**

"**Dawn isn't really my sister," Buffy said so quietly that she barely spoke.**

"**And she's not my daughter. My biological daughter, anyway," Joyce finished just as quietly.**

"**No. No, she isn't."**

"**But, she is ours, isn't she? No matter how she came here, and I don't need the details, she is mine. I won't give her up, Buffy. Promise me, promise me you'll never tell Hank… promise me you'll always be there for her as her sister."**

"**I will be mom. I promise you, Dawn is my sister. I'll look after her, no matter what."**

**Joyce sighed with relief and wiped away a few tears. "Okay, then. You better go see what she's up to. Make sure she's okay. The orderlies will be here in a few minutes anyway."**

"**Yeah. Mom, you're going to be fine. We all will, including Dawnie," Buffy leaned over and kissed her mother and then left.**

**It was twenty minutes later and the gang surrounded Joyce's rolling bed as orderlies wheeled her toward the surgical wing. Giving her the usual well-wishes, she struggled not to tear up at seeing the worry and stress in their too young faces. Concentrating on their fear allowed her to ignore her own rising panic a little longer. She knew once she was rolled beyond the 'Authorized Personnel Only' doorway, she'd be alone in her head obsessing on what she was about to go through. At least until the doctor's knocked her out, which couldn't come soon enough.**

**Once beyond the doorway, the color scheme changed from the drab mocha color of the hallway she'd been moved down to a light green. She knew it was supposed to be comforting and calming. Apparently, she was immune to the effect of pastels though because it felt like her heart was going to pound right out of her chest. Irrationally, she wanted to call the whole thing off…as if she could just keep taking her pain pills in lieu of the operation and the follow-up biopsy. **

**Was it so wrong to not want to know for sure?**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Riley raced up the hospital hallway to find the Scooby gang moving off toward a sitting area. Buffy looked tired and drawn, but it was nothing compared to how small and scared Dawn seemed. As he approached the group, he could see Tara squeezing Willow's hand as the red head had already been crying. **

"**Riley?" Buffy raced into his arms, "Where have you been? I've tried your cell and the apartment."**

"**I'm so sorry, Buffy. The cell service was cancelled; you can throw that number away. I heard the apartment phone ring, but by the time I got up it had stopped. I'm sorry I'm late."**

"**Are you okay," she asked with a furrowed brow, "You don't look so good. You're awfully pale. Have you been having trouble with your surgery and de-chemical-ing?"**

"**No, no, it's nothing like that. Stop worrying about me; it's just a cold coming on or something. It's the start of flu season, after all. How was your mom doing?"**

"**Oh, uh, I-I think she's okay. I mean, I know she's afraid, but she's in good hands. I know she'll be alright."**

"**I know it, too. Why don't I go get everyone coffees? I'll be right back."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hours went by and there was still not a word about how Joyce was doing or when they'd be finished. Coffees had been drunk and everyone had tried to eat donuts or candy bars from the machines, but it was a brutal wait no matter what the distraction. Giles had called their cell phones already at least six times to stay abreast of any news, knowing all the while that they'd call him if there was anything to report. Anya wanted to wait here with Xander, but he'd made her go to the Magic Box instead to await word with Giles. He couldn't have her hanging on him right now.**

**He sat holding Willow's hand as Tara dozed fitfully on her shoulder. They often looked at each other and gave a nod of encouragement, trying to keep the other's spirits up. Across from him, Dawn slept across a row of seats, her feet resting on Buffy's lap, while her head was on one of Riley's well muscled thighs. He rubbed at her shoulder unconsciously and Xander had seen him obsessively look at the clock every two to four minutes.**

**When he thought he might snap from the monotony of not knowing, a glance at one of the branching hallways revealed a glimpse of black leather from a corner. At first, he thought he might be imagining things; he really was starting to feel a little buggy, but no. It was there alright, a glimpse of long leather coat just peeking from around a corner. Xander's features hardened in anger, as he thought of the blond bastard being here to pick another fight with Buffy; now of all times.**

**Excusing himself with the cover of going to the men's room and stretching his legs, he marched purposefully toward the hallway only to see the leather coat's corner disappear in a flash. He quickened his pace and nearly ran around the hallway corner to find Spike dashing away, just as he knew he would.**

"**Hey! Bleached one! I see you, alright? No reasons to think you're going to be able to sneak around, now."**

**Spike came to a halt in the hallway and leaned heavily against the wall. Waiting for Xander to catch up with him, he kept his eyes on the floor. He could tell by Xander's tone that he wasn't pleased to see him and it hurt more than he wanted to admit to himself.**

"**What are you doing here, Spike?" Xander's booted foot tapped impatiently on the linoleum. "And look at me! You better not be here to upset Buffy or Dawn with another lame scheme, or God help me but I'll beat your skinny ass."**

"**I'm here, dimwit, for Joyce."**

"**Joyce?" Xander laughed harshly. It was an ugly sound and Spike didn't like it being directed toward him self. "Sorry to inform you, oh fanged one, but she isn't getting a chipendectomy for you to interrupt. Unless maybe, you were just hoping to complicate things just enough? Maybe do what you can't otherwise and cause the Summers a little more suffering."**

**Spike saw the hard look glinting in Xander's eyes. He could swear for a moment there was something feral in them, but it passed as quickly as he glimpsed it. If it was there at all…now all he saw was sorrow and worry.**

"**You know I would never hurt Joyce. And I tried to stay out of sight just so I wouldn't upset Buffy or the Bit. I just couldn't sit in the crypt any longer waiting for news. It was driving me buggers thinking…. I just needed to come and see if I could find out what's happening; that she's okay."**

**Spike looked away and tried to compose himself. He was embarrassed, knowing he was looking soft and vulnerable, but it was hard to care about that right now. Maybe it was another sign of the chip working in his noggin. The facts were, however, that he genuinely liked Joyce and he always had since the first time she'd sat and listened to his drunken ramblings about Dru's unfaithfulness. And 'Little Bit', well, she'd become surrogate family since Spike's escape to the unpleasant safety of Xander's basement hovel over a year ago now. In fact, all of the Scoobies seemed to be more valued to him than they had any right to be. That had to be the chip; there was no other explanation.**

**For Xander's part, his own feelings combined with Commando reminding him that Spike wasn't the best liar and Hyena's wanting to shove his/her tongue down the vampire's throat had his own guard dropping. He caught those blue eyes with his own and before he really knew what he was going to do, he was in Spike's arms. Hugging him close, he apologized.**

"**I'm sorry, Spike. That was an ugly thing to say. I know Joyce is safe around you. I'm just so angry at you still. And you know me; once I'm pissed any old thing will fly out of my mouth."**

**He felt Spike's arms embrace him back, but before the moment could carry too long, Xander stepped back to Hyena's annoyance. While his primal counterpart had no problem with showing everything Xander was really feeling at this moment, Commando was siding with him in showing restraint. **

**Normal Xander just wasn't ready for Spike to know that there were feelings going a lot deeper than before and all of the turmoil that might come of it. Commando's feelings were different, but complimentary: he just didn't think this was the time, place, and conditions to get into it all. Right now, supporting Buffy and Dawn and finding out whether Joyce would be alright was the thing to stay focused upon. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't looking forward to them hurting Anya. Commando was still ready to spend the rest of their lives with Anya, if Xander decided to stick with what he had. Hyena, of course, didn't give a shit about any of the consequences; she/he was ready to get randy all over the vamp and if anyone in the hallway, or hell, the whole city couldn't deal they could just look the other way. Thankfully, Xander and Commando had Hyena outnumbered two-to-one, so restraint held sway.**

"**Listen, Spike, I know you're worried. You can't be here, though."**

"**I know I shouldn't be. I just couldn't wait until tonight to find somebody who'd talk to me and let me know what happened."**

"**You don't need to wait for tonight. I'll come by this afternoon, after Joyce gets moved into recovery and we hear what the docs have to say. You should try to get some rest in the meantime…it is daylight you know…time for all the little vampires to be snug in their beds. Just promise me, you'll keep Harmony off of my neck."**

"**Yeah. I'm gonna go. And the bimbo already knows what will happen if she tries to lay a hand on any one of you again. Truth to tell, its way past time she moved on anyway. But that's a headache for another day; right now I just need Joyce to be fine. Thank you, Xander. It means a lot that you'll keep me informed," Spike gave him a brief smile and reached out for a gentle squeeze of his shoulder before turning and making his way down the hallway.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 2


	3. Taking A Breather

**Hunting Our Needs**

Ch 3- Taking a Breather

**Glorificus the Mighty paced the luxurious penthouse that her monks had gotten for her. It was small and rather poorly furnished, but with no advance warning that she'd been going to move here, they'd done their best. And she was grateful in a dignified and not-much-caring way to the little peasants that cowered nearby awaiting her orders. She was just so incensed by the indignity of being buried in that hovel for hours. At least she hadn't changed during that time; that really would have been a pisser.**

**As she paced, Grono and Granier cowered and waited. They both sported bruises and a few clumps of lost hair atop their heads, where her blinding brilliance had taken out her frustrations. They were both afraid of what her radiance may choose to do next, but their love for her knew no bounds. If it was their lot to suffer for her eminence's pleasure, then they'd be happy to do so…once they were done screaming, anyway. **

**Glory ignored the little scabby trolls surrounding her. Her mind was on her Key. And a little, petite, nothing that had somehow taken her beating and still managed to take her human away from her. Stomping just a little, so as not to bring a second building down on her own head, she crossed to the mirrored vanity to take in her pleasing form. Checking carefully, she decided she needed some more skin moisturizer and sat down to apply it.**

**She snapped her fingers and immediately four of the leprosy crew surrounded her including her little favorites, Grono and Granier. They were so obedient even when she was punishing them. **

**"Yes, your most fabulous luminosity?"**

**"Firstly, I apologize for my little temper tantrum. I realize it was unseemly, with the hair pulling and all. I should have just snapped your dry little necks like twigs instead of flailing about like an epileptic. Second, the new digs are adequate. You did an acceptable job. Thirdly, we have a little problem. Seems that my little dead friend brought my Key to this sinkhole to hide. Well, not only is there a super-hero in town who's already getting in my way, but this place has one of those Hellmouth portals. I mean, really! What were the monks thinking sending a Key to a place with so many foul creatures running around? If the bumbling vampires don't find it and end up damaging it, one of the other demons will be trying to use it and may end up costing me my chance home!"**

**"We will find the Key, your, uh, splendid beauty!"**

**"Of course, you will. But I wasn't asking for comment, so how about we shut our pointless traps and put on our listening ears, instead, hmmm?"**

**Glory took a breath to re-gather her thoughts. As she touched up her lip gloss, she continued. "Now…it's obvious that monkie-wonkie was trying a locator spell before I interrupted him. It's unfortunate I didn't let him finish before I questioned him. But no matter, he wasn't very talkative anyway. Now, since you useless scabs have yet to be able to cast one frickin' locator spell that works to find my Key, we'll need to do this the old fashioned way. Obviously, our first clue is the blonde-bimbo I bruised up. Find out who she is and I'll find out if the tramp has anything useful to tell me. In the meantime, I'm getting just a li-i-itle bit annoyed with the locator failures. If I were you, Gronx, I'd be spending a lot more of my day finding a spell that works and less time watching the frickin' TV!"**

**Glory swept the room with her gaze, causing all in attendance to cast their eyes downward and bow. Their reverence did not impress her. "Find my Key boys and girls, or I guarantee…there's going to be Hell to pay."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy and Dawn sat side by side, loosely holding each other's hand and trying to pretend for the other that neither was scared to death. Buffy stared at her little sis and tried to make herself believe that any memories with Dawnie in them had to be fakes. It didn't help. All of those memories were still as real to her now as they'd been before her meditation spell and her talk with the dead guy. She sighed, hoping Giles and Anya could come up with an answer as to who he was and where he came from. She needed more answers about this 'Beast' in town, other than where she shopped for those great shoes.**

**She noticed Riley looking at her from across the aisle. His eyebrows rose in questioning as he noted her staring at Dawn, but she gave a slight shake of her head to him. As she turned her attention to the wall clock again, he sighed. It was obvious that something was going on and it must involve Dawn in some way judging by her behavior lately, but she didn't seem inclined to share. He wondered if she'd told her friends yet, leaving him the only one not in the know. **

**Buffy's attention once again swept the waiting room. She noted that Riley was rubbing a point on his chest, a look on his face indicating something was bothering him. _Please, God, not his heart or any more Initiative stuff. Not now, I'm already too stretched._**

**As she was about to ask him what he was rubbing at, a doctor with perspiration on his brow approached them and she jumped out of her chair. Dawn was practically on her heels.**

"**Ms. Summers? I'm Doctor Brower, I assisted on your mother's operation. I wanted to let you know that we're closing up now and she came through with no complications."**

"**So, she's alright," Dawn blurted.**

"**Well, she's alright as far as the surgery is concerned. We removed a growth a bit smaller than the size of a dime from around one of the arteries providing blood to the brain. Since it's so small, there should be no lasting effects for her once she recovers. Doctor Baines will give you more information about her post-surgery risks and recovery. We still need to perform a biopsy on the mass in order to rule out cancer, or to begin treatment if the worst is indicated."**

"**When will we be able to see her," Buffy asked, "I mean; when will she be awake?"**

"**I'm afraid it's going to be several hours, yet. I strongly recommend that you go home and get some rest. Your mother will be in recovery for a few hours, but if you'd like to come back at around eight-thirty, we should have her in a room by then."**

"**And the biopsy? When will we know?" Buffy swallowed hard and reached out to grip Dawn's hand.**

"**We'll try to rush things through at the lab for you, but you should expect it to be several days. I have to go and get myself cleaned up. Please try to get some rest before this evening. Your mom will need your strength over the next few weeks as she recovers."**

**The gang shared hugs around and tried to smile. All of them were thinking the same thing, however. The surgery was only step one, none of them could relax until they knew whether Joyce's tumor was malignant. And if it was…? Well, that was something no one let themselves consider.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Giles looked up from the book he was skimming when the front door bell jingled. He saw Xander walking in, looking tired and a little wan. **

"**Hey, guys…did anyone call?"**

"**Xander! I'm glad you're back," Anya said. "Willow called and talked to Giles. So, Joyce is alright?"**

"**For now. Hey G-Man, any news on this mysterious woman Buffy was talking about?"**

"**Not yet. And stop calling me that. So far, she could be anyone or nearly anything. I'm focusing at the moment on Eastern European orders. From what Willow found in the autopsy report, there's every indication that he was from that region. Unfortunately he had no I.D. and a brown robe isn't very distinctive. I'll keep trying, of course."**

"**Okay, give my cell a call if you find anything, will you? I've got to go check in at the site."**

"**Site," Anya questioned, "But Xander, I haven't seen you all day. You haven't even given me a kiss today."**

"**Sorry, honey. Things have been a little crazed, though. Here…" Xander half heartedly placed a kiss on the side of her face. After he left, Anya turned to Giles with a hurt pout on her face.**

"**I think Xander is trying to avoid me."**

"**I'm sure that's not the case."**

"**Oh, yes it is. It is the case. I was a Vengeance Demon; I think I know when a guy is getting ready to hurt someone. You don't think he's having an affair do you? I mean, I don't want to have to wish some horrible, penis-leprosy on him or anything."**

"**Anya…I'm sure that he is just upset about Joyce's illness. The thought of possibly losing her so close after his father's loss must be quite upsetting. Especially with his own mother so far away now, and with Joyce basically being a second mother to him as well as Willow. I'm sure all you need to do is sit down and talk to him. Preferably, without accusing him of anything or getting shrill."**

"**Well, maybe. But if he is having an affair, I'll make his testicles shrink into raisins!"**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Warren turned to April after she'd loaded Adam's tarp-covered body into a moving van he'd rented. He looked her over but felt no sense of regret at leaving her behind. After all, she was just a toy he'd put together. He could always build another whenever he felt like it.**

"**April, I want you to recondition your batteries while I'm out."**

"**Are you sure, Warren? A battery conditioning will take ten hours. Are you sure you wish to go that long without sex? It has already been 78 hours, 42 minutes since we've last engaged my primary programs."**

"**Yes, thank you for asking, April. Now, please commence with the battery reconditioning."**

"**Alright, sweetheart," April chirped. She walked over to a small generator in a far corner of the basement. After starting it, she plugged herself into the machine and allowed herself to go into a stand by mode. All awareness left as her batteries began to drain. Once they'd reached nearly empty, they would recharge themselves by drawing power from the generator. Then she'd be ready for anything Warren requested of her.**

**As this occurred, Warren was madly shoving clothing and the few personal effects he carried with him into his well worn suitcases. Adam (April had finally found a folder on his hard drive with an identifier) was going to take more resources to study than he could hope to fit into the basement of his rented house. He'd have to find an empty warehouse on the cheap. Jonathon and Andrew had practically begged him to empty their bank accounts for him once they'd gotten an eyeful of what they'd be working on. With the three of them working together, he was confident he'd have Adam's secrets cracked in no time.**

**In addition, he was able to stop worrying about ice to slow the cyborg's degeneration of its organic components. Andrew, bless him, had a ritual that he and short-stack could work. Warren wasn't much interested in magic, so zoned out as Andrew squealed in excitement over the spell he'd use, but it involved something called Tanna Leaves. Apparently, Jonathon knew a black market supplier of the stuff.**

**The important thing was that Andrew was confident it would almost completely retard the decomposition process. Warren didn't even bother asking how he'd know. He just hoped that it was everything that Andy made it out to be.**

**As Warren got ready to leave the house he'd been in for the past eight months, he stopped by April. Looking at her inert form, he gave one long sigh. It was hard to leave something behind that he'd spent so much time and energy to create. But he reached out, nonetheless, and disconnected the robot from the generator, then turned the machine off.**

"**Sorry, baby, but I've got a new project now."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dawn and Buffy spent the evening unpacking Buffy's things from the boxes left in the living room by the gang. They'd spent the last few hours talking a little about their mom; about the things they may have to help her with. Neither mentioned the biopsy or what may be yet to come. Finally, Buffy ordered in pizza and they took a break when it arrived. Truthfully, they were basically finished anyway; they'd really been straining to keep themselves busy.**

**Dawn's head shot up as she went to pick up another slice, "Okay, you've been staring at me all day. What, do I have a humongous zit or something?"**

"**I have not been staring at you, little Miss Ego."**

"**Yes, you have Buffy. At the hospital it was one thing. It wasn't like there was much else to look at, but you've been doing it while we've been moving your stuff."**

"**I don't know what you're talking about. I have not been staring. I've…just been…thinking. That's all. There's just a lot to think about, right now."**

"**Well, quit it," Dawn said emphatically. "You're really starting to creep me out."**

"**Fine," Buffy said, realizing that she probably had been staring at her a lot today. Well she sure couldn't tell Dawnie why. No one could know, except Giles. She'd have to tell him because she didn't know what in the world she was supposed to do with a sister that wasn't. Especially since her feelings didn't change any. In fact, knowing that Dawn was so important to keep safe, it just made her want to protect her that much more. It was almost like Dawn was…**

"…**you're doing it again!" Dawn grabbed three more slices and after depositing them on her plate, she ran for the second story stairs. "Call me when we're ready to visit mom!"**

**Moments later, Buffy heard the sounds of her sister's stereo turned up loud. She sat in the quiet living room with a half eaten slice of pizza clutched in her hand and worried at her lower lip.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 3


	4. Secrets

**Hunting Our Needs**

Ch 4- Secrets

**It was Saturday at noon before Buffy had finally crawled out of bed. She wouldn't have even bothered then, if Giles hadn't been on the phone. It's ringing being utterly ignored by the brat. Yesterday had been a long, long night. After visiting with Joyce for half an hour, they'd come home expecting to crash hard. Instead, she'd found herself sitting in the living room watching an oldies black and white flick. She couldn't even recall right now what it was or what it was about, just that there was a lot of singing. Dawnie probably didn't get much sleep either; it was after two when she'd finally gone upstairs and made her sister turn her music off and go to bed.**

**She stood in her adult sized Scooby-Doo pajamas, a gag gift from the gang for her last birthday, with her hand on the now hung up phone receiver. Giles had wanted to know what time they'd be going to see Joyce so that he could accompany them. Normally, she'd be grateful, but this morning his call had reminded her that she needed to tell him about Dawn. It could be the major clue they needed to figure out what was going on and how to stop super-bitch from doing whatever evil thing she wanted to do.**

**Her thoughts were broken by a knocking on the front door and when she opened it she found Riley waiting. Inviting him in, she noted his look at her PJs and gave him a small grin. **

**"The gang's idea of clever. But they are flannel so it makes good sleepwear. Come on in the kitchen, I need to start a pot of coffee."**

**"You're just getting up?"**

**"Yeah. Long night. You look less pale than you did yesterday," she noted, "Are you feeling better?"**

**"Uh, yeah, actually I am. I mean, we should all feel a little better with your mom being okay."**

**"She's not okay, yet." Buffy sighed and then started to make the coffee. Riley tried to lay his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. She felt like she was about to crack into a hundred pieces and she couldn't afford it. "If the biopsy comes back negative, then she'll be okay. Until then….Listen, Riley, could you start some toast. I'm going to run up and get Dawn moving."**

**"Yeah, sure. I'll whip up some eggs and bacon, too."**

**As she passed him, she gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Thank you. You're really a rock right now."**

**Riley watched her back as she left the kitchen. Upon his face played a mixture of doubt, sadness and possibly just a little bit of guilt.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The former Order of St. Lucia:

**Gregor and the Byzantium Knights stood surveying the carnage that dwelt in the nunnery. The floors were sticky with blackish red where blood had liberally covered its surface. Young women were strewn about marked by slashing and stab wounds. The Knights were covering all of the convent's rooms, looking for survivors or the Beast and her minions. He didn't expect either. **

**Gregor stared at his sword for several seconds. Though he wasn't entirely sure such weapons would do any good, the mystic carvings upon the steel blade made him feel better about his chances should battle come. Hopefully, that wouldn't happen. The plan was to track the Beast's path to her Key and then destroy the instrument. Even if they all died in her fury afterward, the world and its citizens would be safe. **

**He returned his attention to those about him when he heard one of his men yell from a lower level for him. As he made his way down the spiral steps to a basement, the smell of death was as clear as on the floor above.**

"**A survivor," he questioned Anotov.**

"**No sir. The Mother…" he pointed to a far wall.**

**Gregor had never known the woman all that well. They rarely spoke more than a few times a year when she would send assurances to the Vatican that the Beast had not yet been spotted. He'd never even met her in person, only via the orbs. The remains of the convent's now glittered her simple clothing.**

**She lay in a fetal position, her eyes wide and milky and staring at nothing. He could see no gross injuries, but it appeared that she may have died of thirst. How she could have allowed herself to dehydrate to death, he wasn't sure. She certainly didn't appear to have been crippled. At least her spine and legs didn't exhibit any signs of breakage. Unlike the poor young girl whose body was also on this level, who had clearly had her neck snapped.**

**The Knighthood's own clerics joined him in the room. Going about granting last rites and absolution for any un-confessed sins the women may have taken to their graves. Gregor gave them several moments of respectful silence before his voice boomed into the chamber.**

"**Mystics! I want the Beast found! And I do mean now…"**

**The two men, Sandor and Elias immediately dropped to their knees. Joining one hand to their opposite's, the other fiddled with the symbols about their necks. Sandor fingered his crucifix calling upon God, while Elias rubbed the pentagram under his robe and pled to far older deities. In unison, they began a keening chant in Latin. Focusing on the rhythmic cadence they helped each other reach deep meditation as they sought the Evil's emanations surrounding them. **

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Riley and the girls had just finished a light and half eaten breakfast. He was doing up the dishes while Buffy started her third cup of coffee, when Dawn came back into the kitchen from the living room. She was dressed in her winter jacket and carrying a purse over her shoulder.**

"**And where do you think you're going," Buffy asked.**

"**I'm just going to run across the street to Janice's. Just for a few hours 'till we're ready to go visit mom."**

"**No way. Dawnie, it's not safe," Buffy countered while not providing specifics.**

"**Buffy, its daylight? Hello? Besides, I need to see what homework I have from yesterday."**

"**I'll stop by later and pick it up for you. Or, if you want, you can invite Janice over for a few hours tonight after we get back, okay?"**

"**But…"**

"…**Dawn! I'm serious."**

"**You know what," Dawn exclaimed, yanking her coat off, "being the Slayer's sister is really a pain sometimes!" Swinging around angrily and rolling her eyes, Buffy and Riley heard her stomping as hard as she could up the stairs. Seconds later, her bedroom door slammed shut.**

"**You wanna tell me what that was all about," he asked.**

"**It's just…its nothing. It's just that she can't be running around anywhere she feels like. It's not safe out there."**

"**Uh-huh. And how is it any different today than it was yesterday? In fact, hasn't she been going to school and her friend's and the mall by herself since I've known her?"**

"**Riley, things are different now. Mom's sick and I have too much to do around here to keep watching out for Dawn while she ignores all of the dangers in this town."**

"**Buffy…it's broad daylight out. In fact, the sun is shining brightly. No vampires and she hasn't had any troubles with demons before. You're being too restrictive with her; she needs a little bit of freedom."**

"**Look, can you just let me deal with my sister, please?"**

**Riley jaw began working as he ground his teeth. Finally, when he felt he could speak again without acid in his voice, he told her "I'm not buying it, Buffy. This isn't about your mom or the usual Sunnydale demons. You've never been this tense about Dawn running across the street before. It's that new woman in town, isn't it? The blonde with the super strength?"**

**For a few moments they stared at each other in expectant silence. He could see the worry sketched all over her face and thought she was about to share what was going on and why she thought Dawn was in especial danger right now. His heart sank as he saw her close up in front of him.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about, Riley. There's just a lot going on, and that Janice has a potty mouth, I think. I just want Dawn home right now."**

"**You just keep shutting me out, Buffy, no matter what I do. No matter how hard I'm trying to be here for you."**

**She sighed heavily, "Do we have to go through this now? With my mom just having gotten out of surgery, I really don't need a lecture about our relationship."**

"**Yeah," Riley turned from her. Reaching out to shut of the faucet he'd been using to rinse the dishes, he grabbed his jacket from the back of a kitchen stool. "Tell you what, when you're ready to talk and let me in just a little, you let me know. I'll see you in a few hours at the hospital."**

**She didn't even try to stop him as he left by the back door. And that hurt him; that she didn't even bother to call out to him, to try to convince him to stay and talk things through. Riley stormed off down the street and checked his watch at the same time. It was almost one-thirty. _Perfect time for a drink,_ he thought as he headed toward Willy's Bar.**

**When he reached Willy's he was surprised to see the place was crowded. It was the first time he'd ever seen more than a dozen things there at once. Several hostile pairs of eyes looked suspiciously in his direction, but he refused to show any discomfort. Making his way confidently to the bar, he purposely stood between two of the fang crew, daring them to object to his presence. They glared hungrily at him, but didn't make any overt hostile moves.**

"**Riley? Hey, man…you don't usually show up in the day. So, tell me…" and here Willy obviously and clumsily raised his voice. The whole bar was sure to hear, "…would the Slayer be joining her boyfriend today?" **

**Riley glanced around amused as demons not afraid of the sun began inching toward the front and back doors. The vampires only looked panic-stricken with two of them almost making a dash for a back room.**

"**No," he returned just a loudly, "It's just me, looking to have a few quiet drinks and no trouble." With his intentions made clear, he ordered a beer and with a hard stare managed to clear a booth to sit in.**

"**That's good to hear," he heard a familiar female voice. "A Slayer can really ruin the ambiance of the place."**

"**Sandy," he smiled, "what in the world are you doing here? Aren't you and the rest of the fang club supposed to be resting?"**

"**Oh, we had a little party here last night. Willy got in a fresh case of human blood from some hospital or another. Nothing illegal, it was too bad to transfuse anyway, but plenty fresh for us. I guess we ended up staying all night and before we knew it…daylight. There's a sewer entrance, but most of us try to avoid sewage. I mean, even without the problems of breathing in the stench, there's still the stains it leaves on the clothing."**

"**Why don't you sit down for a while then? I'm not comfortable with splurging for a glass of blood, but I'd be happy to buy you a drink."**

"**Thanks, I think I'd just like an herbal tea, if you don't mind. I used to drink it by the ton and I'm feeling a little nostalgic today."**

"**Whatever the lady wants."**

**Sandy smiled, careful to keep her face from morphing. "I didn't get a chance to thank you for Thursday night."**

"**Aren't I supposed to thank you? I mean, you didn't even charge."**

"**You're not a customer, Riley. Maybe we're not quite friends, but you're different from 'them'. I like you. So…how are you? I mean, there wasn't any lasting…discomfort or side effects? I wasn't too…aggressive?"**

"**I'm fine. It was…interesting. It helped me understand Buffy's attraction to Angel and Dracula a little bit more, I think."**

"**Well…that's good then. Cheers."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Spike lay back on the bed, propped up by pillows. In his hands, a book lay open. His eyes scanned the pages and his mind was entranced by the beauty of the poetry he now read. It wasn't often he'd sneak a good read; it clashed with the 'bad-ass' image he'd adopted as 'William the Bloody'.**

**When he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching and the breeze carried the scent of Harmony, he quickly shoved the book under his pillows. It was moments later when she bounded in, excitement radiating in her movements.**

"**Harms. You weren't around last night."**

"**Oh, were you worried about me?"**

"**Hardly. I was just about to comment how peaceful it was."**

"**Spike! You are so mean to me, sometimes. If I were you, I'd be a little nicer to me. Especially if you want me to tell you all about what Sandy said to me. And believe me, Spikey, you're going to find it as funny as I did."**

"**Yeah, I'm sure Sandy is just a load of giggles."**

"**It's not jokes, Spike! It's about one of Sandy's companions in the brothel on Thursday night…" Harmony giggled and Spike, despite himself, was suddenly intrigued with hearing her out.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 4


	5. Sobek

**Hunting Our Needs**

Ch 5- Sobek

**It was after sundown in Sunnydale and Buffy idly glanced out of the window, hoping that the evil things that stalked would take the night off. It wasn't likely, they barely seemed to take Halloween off, and that was a date that they were actually supposed to. **

**_Well, the brave denizens of town are just going to have to look after themselves, _she thought as she returned her attention to her mother.**

**Joyce lay in the hospital bed looking pale and tired but somehow better than she had in weeks. She smiled easily and joked with Dawn about the large bandage covering her head and the bald spot that would be there when it was removed. The important thing was that she felt so much better without the constant pressure inside her skull.**

**Dawn didn't notice, but Buffy had caught the shadow cross Joyce's face as she stroked her younger daughter's hair. When she caught her mother's eyes, she could see her questions reflected there as well. _Who is Dawn? What is she? How do I keep treating her like my daughter/sister knowing what I know? How will I keep her safe and what will happen to her and the rest of us if I can't?_**

**Her mother gave her a sad smile before returning her attention to Dawn, kissing her atop her head. The doctors had already been in to let her know that her recovery was going quite well. Of course, it had only been a day and they were keeping her on antibiotics to stave off any opportunistic infections. The worry still hung in the room over the biopsy results pending, but it was something that no one wanted to discuss.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Giles finished wrapping up a purchase and gave a friendly wave to the customer, wishing the young man a safe evening. He could only hope that the boy stayed in the well lit areas of downtown; it was always tough not to yell at people not to go wandering around at night, knowing what he knew.**

**Giving a sigh that he couldn't do more to warn people, he returned to the research table where Willow and Tara were busy with more research. Between his searching the Watcher's accounts of the Slayer's last battles to help Buffy become better and the Dagon's Orb and this mysterious 'Beast' woman and the strange Eastern European man, they simply had too many things to look for at once. That wasn't even taking account of his trying to watch Willow; the girl was a talented magic wielder, but she lacked discipline. It worried him that she may start casting 'healing' spells on Buffy's mother without regard for all the ways they could and did go wrong. And poor Tara, she seemed to be unusually distracted lately, at least when her concentration wasn't on giving Tarot or palm readings to customers. Finally, Willow was still trying to find time to search for technical data on Adam without being caught snooping through secure records; no doubt she was using magic for that as well.**

**They were all overstretched and that could lead to bad judgment. He felt it was his responsibility as the 'adult' to make sure the children weren't pushing themselves too hard, but at the same time, so much was rather crucial for them all to know.**

"**Anything, girls?"**

"**Nothing new since the last time you asked…twenty minutes ago," Willow replied. "Tara and I have been concentrating on the most religious-type texts, but so far there's no detail about this 'Beast' or about any specific 'Key'."**

"**Plus, I think we've found everything you or the internet has on the 'Dagon Sphere'," Tara added. "It amounts to the same thing being repeated over and over: designed to repel a great unnamed evil: 'The End'. It's so frustrating!"**

"**Yes," Giles agreed. "I don't know what else we can do. I've reached out to some of the Council's old contacts that I have a personal relationship with, but it could be days or weeks before I hear anything back from them."**

**At that moment the accursed shop door bell pealed as another customer walked in. Giles leapt up to meet her, giving her a once over. She was rather well dressed for someone browsing a magic shop. Not that his clientele had been vagabonds, but they tended to dress in jeans for both the men and women with the occasional henna tattoo on the girls.**

**This woman was blonde with a tight perm. Her make up was lightly, but expertly applied to bring out her large hazel eyes and sharp cheekbones. She wore a knee length dress that appeared to be made of real oriental silk the color of jade. On her feet were four inch heels accentuated by a gold ankle bracelet. She wore no other jewelry, but did have a hair band that appeared to his trained eye to be made of real jade.**

**He was about to issue his customary offer of assistance, when she produced a small sheet of paper. The writing on it was blocky and crooked. For some reason it disappointed him; he'd been sure that her writing would be impeccable and graceful, like calligraphy.**

"**I need these things," she stated bluntly without preamble.**

"**O-of course. The Magic Box is here to s-supply all of your magic needs."**

"**Uh-huh." She seemed to Giles to be almost bored. As he went about getting her a rather eclectic list of incense, herbs and an expensive totem she lingered over the jars of exotic oils.**

"**Here you are, madam. Would you be interested in sampling any of the oils on display as well?"**

"**No."**

"**W-Well, thank you for shopping with us this evening. Please come again any time you require magical assistance."**

"**Uh-huh."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Xander and Anya sat across from each other over their Chinese food. She tried to engage him in conversation by going on bubbly about her day, but he seemed distracted and morose. It was irritating. One of the customs of dining in a restaurant was supposed to be charming conversation; she was sure of it. But Xander wasn't fulfilling his social obligations. The other patrons were going to being wondering why the couple in the middle of the establishment was so quiet. They may even think that she and Xander were fighting!**

"**Xander," she quietly hissed across at him, "you're too quiet! We're supposed to be engaging in meaningless but sparkling dialogue!" She followed this with a brittle laugh while glancing nervously around the restaurant. No one seemed to be paying any attention.**

"**Huh? Oh, Anya…sorry. I guess I don't have a lot to say. I mean, I didn't do a lot today…just paperwork."**

"**You've been distracted all evening. And you haven't made a pass at me in a week. Is this because of Spike?"**

**Xander had been reaching for his glass of water and now nearly knocked the glassware over. Recovering just before he could make a huge mess, he quickly put the glass to his lips and swallowed huge mouthfuls of the cool liquid.**

"**I-I don't know what you're talking about, Anya. Spike? What does Spike have to do with anything?"**

"**Well, since he pissed Buffy off and has been ostracized, you've been very quiet."**

"**This isn't about the bleached undead. I haven't even thought about the fangless wonder. I'm just tired. It's been a very long week."**

"**Well, good. There's no reason any of us should think about him. At least as long as he still has the chip in his head that's stopping him from killing us all."**

"**He said he wasn't planning on hurting us," Xander said a little too indignantly. "He just wanted to be free to defend himself against people, is all."**

"**Don't be naïve, Xander. He would have fanged us all five minutes after his de-chipping. Mark my words, you have to be careful around vampires. They lie like…big old liar-guys."**

"**Can we switch the subject? How do you think Joyce is?"**

"**I'm sure she's fine. I mean, Buffy would have called if there was anything to report, right?"**

"**I guess. I can't stop worrying about her, though. You know, I'm not really hungry anymore. How about we just get the check and head out? We can get all this wrapped up to go."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Once Xander and Anya arrived back at the store, he stayed outside to 'get some air'. Anya was worried. He really did seem to be in the dumps lately and it all started with Spike's exile. Her mind kept returning to her conversation with Spike in the hospital after Xander had nearly been killed. She no longer felt better about that conversation, though she didn't know why. It wasn't like Xander was gay or anything. Still, it would be so much better if Spike would just leave town altogether, or if somebody would stake him already.**

**She glanced at Willow, Tara and her boss talking about the monk and the Sphere. It sounded like they were rehashing everything they didn't know; nothing had changed it seemed while she was gone.**

**Crossing behind the counter, she began examining the sales receipts for the day. She was happy that Giles had managed a few sales while she'd been out. It seemed most of his day was spent schmoozing instead of actually selling. Her joy quickly turned to concern, however, as she examined the last receipt. Frowning at the piece of paper, she went through it again to make sure she was right. These ingredients, bought together…it couldn't be a coincidence.**

**Buffy, Dawn and Xander had just come in with relieved smiles when Anya began to yell: "Hey! Hey! Who bought this stuff? How could you have sold these things together, Giles?!"**

"**What are you going on about Anya?" Giles frowned at her as she made her way over to him.**

"**What? Are you stupid?"**

"**Let me answer that with a firing."**

"**Sorry," she said in a small voice before producing an entirely unconvincing smile. "Anyone could have made the mistake…even me. Well, you know, not me because I pay attention, but uh- Willow! I'm sure she could have made this kind of mistake."**

"**Hey!" There was an indignant yell from the table.**

"**Anya," Giles said irritably, "perhaps you'd like to tell me how it was a mistake to make a sale? I thought you liked the money."**

"**Giles, you sold a Totem of Sobek with the Powders of Abdem-Ra. At the same time! To the same person!"**

"**Yes, yes, so?"**

**Anya sighed in exasperation, "Haven't you ever heard of Sobek at that Watcher's Academy you attended?"**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**In the zoo, visiting hours had passed and all of the animals had been put down for the night. A few security guards wandered the grounds, but none were in the reptile house at the moment.**

**The snakes and skinks and lizards weren't alone with their brethren however. Glorificus stood surveying the snakes behind their glass prisons as two of her bowing and scraping minions flitted about readying their supplies.**

**As her eyes fell on a rather large and healthy specimen of San Diego Gopher Snake, she smiled. "You baby, are beautiful. C'mere…" She shattered the Plexiglas separating the snake from those who would view it and reached in to grab the reptile.**

**As she pulled it to her, the snake, naturally aggressive, tried to bite her only to find pain of its fangs biting skin as hard as steel. "Now, now, you ungrateful ground slug," Glory said, "behave yourself. I'm about to make you more than you're primitive brain ever thought you could be. I'm going to make you a god." She laughed and turned to look at her minions, who smiled and bowed and scraped.**

"**Okay, munchkins…let's get this show on the road."**

**The snake was placed in a large and deep clay pot which already held a noxious mixture of herbs and incense. Though the snake didn't understand what was going on, of course, it was relieved to be in a cool dark place and lay complacently. **

**The two goblins of Glorificus began chanting in an ancient Egyptian dialect. The goddess herself held the Totem of Sobek, waving it through the air above the opening of the clay pot. As she waved the talisman, she stroked it lovingly and whispered in a language only she and those who shared dominion over her home dimension could understand.**

"**Hear my command, god of the Reptiles of Osiris and Geb. Hear me Sobek, strength of the constrictor; speed of the asp; armor of the crocodile and attend me. Take this simple creature and make it yours. Bring unto me the Scenter of Magic and Hunter of Wizards, Priests and all Things of Power. Deem this creature worthy of your habitation, come forth and find for me that which I seek."**

**She placed the talisman into the clay pot with the snake, disturbing its tranquility. Placing a heavy lid over the opening, she turned to her monks with a scowl. "This better work you attractiveness-challenged dwarves, or I'm going to skin you both alive."**

**The monks continued to chant on the snake's transformation into Sobek, though their voices suddenly took on a fearful quaking. Glory only watched the clay pot with interest which quickly changed to boredom and then impatience.**

"**Oh come on, you lazy god! I'm on a time table here."**

**She burst into clapping and giggling as the pot exploded from within. Standing before her upright on a long tail stood the incarnation of Sobek. He towered three feet above her own head on a snake's tail, while the trunk and arms were more humanoid, though still reptilian. Its face was that of a large snake with huge fangs gleaming in the weak ambient light and its eyes radiated a violet glow as it took in its surroundings.**

**Glory was beside herself with excitement, clapping and giggling like a schoolgirl. "Look at him! Look," she cried to her prostrating monks. "Isn't he just the most beautiful thing!"**

**The monks remained on the ground, prostate before her, smiling widely but not answering. They both knew she was making a statement and not asking their lowly opinion. **

"**Oh, Gronxie and whatever the other's name is – I am so happy! Now, Sobek, sweetie…I have a little job for you and it will mean so much if you keep me happy."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Elsewhere, Riley was once again patrolling the area on his own. With the girls at Joyce's bedside, somebody had to keep the evil vampire population down. Of course, he could have invited Xander along, and had considered it, but he knew Xander and Anya were having problems lately. He also knew that Xander was taking her out to dinner to talk things out. He had strong suspicions about the nature of their problem, but with fang-head revealing his true colors, maybe Xander would be able to get back to his life again. He felt sorry for Xan; having foreign memories in his head, having them forcing him to feel things he didn't want for a demon in a dead man's shell and now the tensions with Anya. Well, maybe tonight they could clear the air a bit and get back to their coupledom without Spike in the way.**

**Thoughts of Xander and Anya's woes brought his own and Buffy's to the forefront of his mind. The way she was always hiding things from him that were bothering her; the way that she always wanted him to be in the background waiting on her; even the way when she kissed him lately, it was so fleeting and containing no heat. When she should have been turning to him for help and support, instead she only seemed to grow more distant and closed off. And he didn't know if he could find a way to break through to her.**

**Without really meaning to, he found himself in front of the derelict building serving as Sandy's 'business establishment'. Like Willy's, the place was off limits as a slayage area and he'd been inside it already, surrounded by vampires and humans, but no one screaming or dying. **

**He wondered if Sandy would be in there working. It bothered him; she seemed like a sweet girl, for being dead, and she shouldn't have to sell herself out for a high to every addict who'd already gotten bored with their former drug of choice. Of course, he had to remember that if not for this opportunity, she'd be out killing for her blood and she'd have to be dusted, so maybe this was for the best.**

**He glanced around briefly and then with a shrug of his broad shoulders, skipped up the front steps to the building. There was no harm in just checking in on her, after all. He didn't have to do anything; didn't have to 'experiment' again. He'd just say hi and maybe see if she wanted to talk over drinks later…no harm in any of that.**

**Riley didn't see Spike skulking a block back. With his enhanced eyesight, he had no trouble keeping soldier boy's large frame in view. When Riley entered the whore house, Spike let out a small laugh and huge grin. **

**He hadn't wanted to believe Harmony, to get his hopes up, but she'd been telling the truth. Or, more to fact, Sandy had told the truth to Harms. The jock was straying a field, and in the most unacceptable way to someone like Buffy. She'd never accept him back after this.**

"**I've got you, you git," he called to Riley, unheard. "I've finally got you."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 5


	6. Searchers and Hunters

**Hunting Our Needs**

Ch 6 – Searchers and Hunters

"**There was an ancient cult of snake-worshippers," Anya explained to the assembled group, "called the Cult of Sobek. They were generally reviled throughout ancient Egypt because they believed that magic was corrupting men, diminishing their influence throughout the world. Though they claimed allegiance to the Crocodile god of the Nile, they were a pretty ambivalent bunch towards gods and goddesses influence over man's affairs as well. Anyway, the ingredients of this sales receipt, especially the totem, mean someone is trying to summon the incarnation of Sobek."**

"**Okay…and any summoning is usually a bad thing," Buffy said, "but what's the freak out, specifically?"**

"**Sobek was said to have the power to hunt down magic users…priests, magicians, whatever. But more importantly, he could be summoned in order to find lost magical artifacts. I even considered him myself when I was trying to get my powers back, but once he's summoned to one dimension he can't go crossing over into another. So, if this blonde lady is the same one you fought, and she's trying to summon Sobek…" Anya looked expectantly as the pieces clicked into place.**

"**You think she's looking for this creature to find her Key," Giles supplied.**

**Buffy went pale. Swallowing over the lump of fear in her throat she managed to squeak out, "I've got to find her. Stop her from completing the ritual."**

"**Buffy, we don't know where she'd be," Xander said. "Besides, so she gets the Key and goes home. Maybe we should be helping her out here."**

"**The monk told me that we'd all suffer if she opened that portal," Buffy reminded them. "Besides, we can't let her get…" Buffy stopped, having realized she was just about to say 'Dawn'. "…uh, this Key thing until we know more about it and her."**

"**I tend to agree with Buffy," Giles added, "Until we know the consequences of this portal business more fully, we should keep her from opening it. A-and that means: finding and stopping this summoning ritual."**

"**Well, she'd need a reptile for Sobek to inhabit…" Anya started when she was interrupted by Willow, blurting the rest of her thought.**

"**The zoo!"**

"**Right. I'll get over there. Dawnie, stay here with the gang 'til I get back," Buffy was already up and heading toward the counter. She knew there'd be an axe hidden on one of the shelves below the register.**

**A sudden crash and the sounds of falling glass interrupted everyone in mid-stream. Standing just inside the window, or more like slithering, was a large torso topped by a snake's head.**

**Buffy ran for the counter for that axe. Xander grabbed Anya and pushed her behind him. Giles had been startled backward where he fell into Tara seated in a chair; they both tumbled to the floor. Willow had leapt up and was trying to chant a spell, but her mind was blanking out on the words…she had three spells in mind and they were all confused in the excitement.**

**Dawn stood screaming as the thing lurched halfway into the shop. Buffy yelled for her to move, but the snake-man reared back. Its violet eyes briefly turned silver before returning to their normal hue. It hissed at Dawn and she thought it sounded vaguely like laughter or an exclamation of triumph and then it was bolting back out of the shop.**

**Buffy sprinted past her, the axe gripped tightly in one of her hands. Dawn heard her mumbling something that sounded like, 'it knows' and then she was gone. Giles raced behind Buffy, shouting, "I'll follow in my car!"**

**The rest of the gang was left behind to make sure no one was hurt and to secure the shop.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**In an otherwise empty house, April slowly managed to move a limb. Bending with difficulty she struggled to start the generator near her. **

**She tried to shout for Warren, to let him know that somehow she'd come unplugged and the generator had shut off, but her vocalizer wasn't working. She didn't have the power reserves to run it, her language database, and her motor functions all at once. In fact, all of her external sensors, except her hearing were shut down as she'd come very close to being completely out of power. Right now, she determined that mobility was most required.**

**Fortunately, April had created an emergency file of her own design days ago to warn her if her power reserves should fall to critical. It wasn't that she didn't trust Warren, because she was programmed to think of him as infallible. But, he'd been very busy and she had worried he wouldn't take care of himself. When he became obsessed over a new project, he'd often forget to eat or sleep and it fell to April to remind him of these important events for his continued optimal functioning. So, she had created the emergency file just in case he ever forgot to plug in her power supply when he wasn't using her. This allowed her to be woken up before it was too late, so that she could plug herself in. And in this way, always be prepared to help her boyfriend stay in his optimum operational condition. It was completely for her boyfriend's benefit…he'd programmed her that it was the woman's responsibility to worry about these things while he pursued the great achievements.**

**After struggling for nearly half an hour, she finally had managed to switch the generator back on and to plug in her power cord. Unfortunately she didn't hear Warren anywhere within the house throughout that time and that had her approximating worry. Adam was formidable and anything could have happened while she was insensate. She knew she shouldn't be concerned because Warren was smart and capable and strong, but Adam was built to kill and Warren, for all of his many, many, many outstanding and stupendous qualities, was still a human organism.**

**As she began to re-power, she displayed an internal digital map of Sunnydale. If, when she was fully restored, she found Adam and Warren missing, she would immediately begin a systematic sweep for them.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy strained her muscles as she raced after Sobek, its own movements being far quicker than hers. In her mind there was a repeating refrain of 'it'll rat out Dawn' and she pushed herself frantically to catch the damned thing. She knew it would be headed back to the powerful blonde and it would reveal everything. She couldn't let that happen!**

**Behind her, she heard Giles' sports car racing toward her and as she glanced back, he caught up and surpassed her. She caught a determined look on his face as he aimed the BMW at the racing serpent-man. She kinda wished he'd stopped long enough to pick her up.**

**Giles' car made a hairpin swerve just ahead of her, the automobile smashing into the body of Sobek and causing a loud hiss from him. Buffy was still a few dozen steps away and redoubled her efforts. As she watched, Giles pulled a dagger from the glove compartment and tried to stab the beast. She admired his bravery, but her heart sank as Sobek easily disarmed him. Her Watcher was backhanded and went tumbling out of the open convertible top. **

**Buffy didn't have time to check on him, as Sobek had gotten its heavy tail free of the car's wheels and was once again on the run. It managed to bust through a gate into Rainbow Park, but she was gaining on it.**

**As Sobek went slithering past a picnic table, Buffy leapt onto it; using it as a springboard. She flew several feet and then connected solidly with the snake, grabbing it around its smooth shoulders. **

**As she managed to wrap one arm around its throat and begin squeezing, Sobek was thrashing around making keeping her grip more difficult. It bucked unexpectedly, and Buffy found herself flying back onto the picnic table and then off of it and hitting the ground hard.**

**Sobek used the opportunity to swing around the table and struck out at her. She screamed as large fangs penetrated her left shoulder and he picked her up off the ground. Giving her a few shakes like a dog with a toy, Buffy's shoulder screeched in protest.**

**Moments later, Giles' voice rang out across the park. Buffy felt an impact through Sobek and he dropped her to the ground. A glance revealed Giles loading another heavy bolt in his crossbow.**

**Sobek turned and Buffy saw its muscles tense in preparation for another dash, but she again leaped on the thing. Yanking back, she forced Sobek to fall backward on top of her where she wrapped her good arm and her legs around it. He was busy hissing and spitting, his body writhing around atop her and the ground, but she refused to let go. **

**She saw Giles let loose another bolt and felt Sobek shudder on top of her and go still. **

**After Giles had assisted her out from under the snakeman, he began to check over her wound. Sobek lay on the ground; a crossbow bolt sticking out from its maw. Blood leaked from between its protruded fangs and into the dirt.**

**Giles was just moving her blouse out of the way of her wound when Sobek suddenly leaped up, shocking yells out of them both. Pushing Giles away, Buffy again leaped at Sobek, this time into its arms. Even as it tried to wrestle her away, she grabbed the shaft lodged in its throat and leaned into it, pushing it deeper and deeper into its flesh.**

**Sobek flopped on the ground for nearly a minute like a fish out of water before it finally stilled again. Buffy took no chances: she yanked the bolt from its mouth and rammed it back in again and again until Giles finally grabbed her arm and said forcefully that he was dead. Looking at the fallen body, she could see the brains leaking out of Sobek's head.**

**As Giles yanked her away, the huge beast radiated a soft violet glow and shrunk. In seconds it had lost all of its former mass and form and was now just a large, but normal, dead snake.**

"**You've been bitten deeply," Giles was saying, "but I don't believe it struck anything major. You should be well in a few days."**

"**Yea. Another few days of pain. You know something, Giles? I'm getting really tired lately of being everything's punching bag."**

"**Well," Giles bent for a closer look at the snake, "I don't believe this was a poisonous variety, so at least it hasn't filled you with venom."**

"**Just blind luck," Buffy said harshly. "Giles, I can't keep doing this. I may not be losing lately, but I am depending on luck way too much. I need to know why I'm coming so close lately."**

"**I know you're upset with your performance lately, Buffy. And I'm trying to give you more skills, but you're the only one that knows whether you're fighting your best in any given situation."**

"**I know," Buffy blew out air in frustration. "It's Adam's return, I think. I only got to beat him because of you guys combining with me. Now with him back, even though he shouldn't be nearly as tough now, I just keep getting hurt. I'm missing something, Giles…I don't know…I'm just tired, maybe…wore out."**

"**With everything happening with your mother, that isn't surprising. I've looked in the journals I have copies of, but there simply isn't a lot of details about what made the Slayer's last battles different from any of the previous ones. Not that you can blame the Watcher for that…I'm sure writing of such things would be…uh…"**

"…**unseemly," Buffy gave him a weak and sardonic grin, "Tacky? In 'poor taste'?"**

"**I was going to say 'painful'. Not all Watchers are like Travers…especially those who've actually worked in the field with you young ladies."**

"**Sorry," Buffy sighed. "But right now, I could really use them to be less human and more 'all business'."**

"**I'm far more interested right now in Sobek. He found something in the shop, Buffy. If he really was after the location of this 'Key'…"**

**Buffy gave him a long look as he stared off into space, probably doing an entire mental inventory of what was located in the shop. She took a deep breath for courage and then touched his arm.**

"**It's Dawn, Giles. The thing was sent to find Dawn. She's the mysterious Key."**

"**Dawn? Buffy, I don't think I understand."**

"**I know. The monk told me that Dawn used to be energy. All of our memories, all of the past is just a lie." Buffy continued to fill Giles in on everything she could remember from what the monk she'd tried to rescue said before his demise.**

"**My heavens," Giles said, immediately grabbing his glasses and polishing them.**

"**That's why I've been so stressed lately. It's why I've been so worried about not being good enough. Giles, I have to be better! I have to find a way to be stronger and faster. I need to know more about my Slayer heritage, now more than ever. Giles, she's still my sister. No matter how she came to be here, she belongs to me and mom. I have to keep her safe, not because of what she started out as, but because of who she is now."**

"**Yes, well…uh, well…this will take some getting used to."**

"**I know, but we have to try to act normal. The gang shouldn't know, either. At least not yet, the less people that know the truth, the less chance that someone will slip up."**

**Giles nodded to her, giving her a small smile. "Yes, of course, I quite agree. Well, for the moment, Dawn is safe and we haven't exhausted all of our resources in finding out who this woman truly is. With this new information, maybe I can tease out more information from my books. As for knowing more about the deciding battles…"**

**Giles began to give Buffy a shrug, before stopping in the middle of the gesture. His eyes lit up, followed by a frown as he looked at her.**

"**What? You thought of something, Giles. You have 'light bulb' face."**

"**You're not going to like it."**

"**Right now, I'll be grateful for any suggestion to help me keep Dawnie's secret safe and get rid of this 'Beast'."**

**Giles cleared his throat before he went on. "There's only one person still alive, so to speak, who has been an eyewitness to a Slayer's last battle. He could give you the details you're looking for…"**

"…**you're right. I don't like this idea," Buffy sighed.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 6


	7. Looking

**Hunting Our Needs**

Ch 7- Looking

**A few days later, a Monday, Joyce was released from the hospital. Dawn was left to attend school for the full day, but Buffy skipped afternoon classes to pick up her mother. She was happy to see her mother pain free and joking with Doctor Baines, more like her old self again. Even the thought of the medical bills she'd wracked up only led to more light joking and laughter with the doctor.**

**As Joyce was going over release forms with the doctor and getting ready to change into her 'street clothes', Buffy took the opportunity to slip into the hallway. Smiling and shaking her head at her mother's corny joking, she made her way to the water fountain down the hall. A long cool drink later and she began to wonder where Riley was at, again. She hadn't seen him in a few days and with her mother out of danger (she ignored the voice that tried to remind her that the biopsy results weren't back) she should try to salvage her relationship with him next. Maybe she had given him the short end of the stick lately, but it wasn't like she hadn't had a lot of things to handle, right? He'd understand once she had a chance to talk things out with him. The only thing she still couldn't get into was Dawn's issue; that was something no one could know but her, Giles and Joyce.**

"**So, I hear there's something to celebrate today," she turned to find Ben behind her with a big smile. "The scuttlebutt is your mom gets released."**

"**My mom is scuttlebutt?"**

"**Well, she has become a favorite of the floor nurses. Always smiling and thanking them, and I hear, more than one nurse has found themselves spilling their problems while taking her blood pressure."**

**Buffy laughed, "Yeah…that sounds like my mom, alright."**

"**So things are good with her, then," Ben asked.**

"**Oh, so far, so good. We're still waiting on the biopsy, but we're all working hard to pretend we're not worried."**

"**I'm sorry about the wait. That lab is always backed up; I think they spend a third of their days around the coffee pot."**

"**Did you come here to see my mom off? Maybe thank her for listening to a problem or two?"**

**It was Ben's turn to laugh and Buffy thought he had a nice one. "Actually, I came up here because I thought you might show sooner or later. You know, to pick her up? I was thinking if you weren't busy some night, you'd like to go to dinner. Maybe I could impress you with my doctor-derring-do or something?"**

"**Oh! Oh, uh, I would love to, except, I'm kinda involved right now. I mean you seem sweet and all, but I have a boyfriend."**

**Ben shook his head in understanding, a small pout on his lips that didn't quite hide a grin. "Well, that's just my luck. I should get back to work then. Maybe another time? Another life or something when we're both available?"**

**Buffy's comment was interrupted when commotion erupted down the hallway. Another patient, strapped to a gurney but with too much wiggle room, was giving a nurse a rough time as she tried to give an injection.**

"**I'm chosen! I'm chosen…" the man screamed at the top of his lungs, "She needs me! Me!"**

**Ben sighed and turned to rush to the nurse's aid, "Not another one."**

**Buffy was left frowning in the hallway, reminded of Mr. Goodmore.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Willow and Tara sat gossiping about teachers as they yanked new volumes toward themselves in the Magic Box. Tara was working on looking for the mystery woman, while Willow was focusing on the Dagon Sphere. Though it seemed hopeless that they'd find anything else of use, it chafed to just give up with so much still unknown.**

**Anya was busying herself with ordering forms and fuming. Giles, just because he owned the shop, thought he could just take a day off whenever he wanted. He remained at his apartment, working on a 'special project'. Well, Anya had a lot to do too, but you didn't see her skipping out on the shop to do them. It was inappropriate! Plus, she now had to act friendly with the customers whether they bought anything or not and that was annoying. She briefly considered calling Xander at the new mall site and making him listen to her complaints, but he was so touchy lately…it was probably better to leave him alone for now. Sooner or later, they were going to have to have a talk about Spike and why Xander couldn't just leave the soulless vampire alone.**

"**Willow," Tara had a look of concentration on her face, "Remember what Giles said about 'unnamed' things in texts?"**

"**You mean, how they are probably powerful because their worshipped or feared?"**

"**Right. Well, if something is worshipped, doesn't that mean 'old'? Like, it would need time to be held in such reverence, don't you think?"**

"**Maybe…I guess," Willow wasn't clear about what Tara was driving at.**

"**Well, what if we can't find references to the Beast because she's really, really old. Like older than language? She looks like a woman in her twenties, but so does Spike. I mean, the age thing, not the woman thing. Maybe by the time mankind could write about her it had become a taboo to name her. Like they were afraid of drawing her notice because she was like, a major devil…you know, like naming her could draw her attention or something?"**

"**Maybe. But somebody somewhere has to have talked about her, even if it's obliquely."**

"**It's like a needle in a haystack."**

"**Yeah, except…I'm getting an idea. Instead of religious texts, why don't we focus on the oldest magical texts instead? I mean, wizards and alchemists would be far more likely to write in a way that regular people would get who they mean, even if they didn't name her. These religious texts are written with such subtle allegory; we could be looking right at information about her and not understand what we're seeing."**

"**I'll start with the Mummiford Papers if you'll handle the Alchemic Texts of Vran-De-Mi."**

"**Yea! I feel like we're not standing still any more," Willow grinned hugely.**

**As the girls were busy putting one set of documents and books away and drawing out another, the bell over the shop door gave out its cheery ding. Anya immediately brightened from her funk. The thought of receiving other people's money soon always made her happy.**

"**Yes? I'm Anya, how may I help you spend today?"**

**In front of Anya, a young girl glanced nervously around the Magic Box. She had long dark hair which half hid her face and her feet shuffled nervously. She fingered the candles on display, but Anya immediately got the sense that she was interested in something else. She idly wondered if it would be vengeance related…she didn't seem angry with anyone, but sometimes they started out all shy and unsure and then exploded in a torrent of anger when questioned.**

"**It seems like something is bothering you, young lady. Is it a guy? Feeling the need to explore the dark arts for a little revenge?"**

"**What? No! No, it's nothing like that," Mindy said. "I-I, uh, I just heard that you could get a Tarot reading here sometimes."**

**Anya's face fell in disappointment. There was no real money to be made here. She wondered if she could convince Tara to start pushing customers to buy things on their way out, to enhance her readings and advice. **

**_Probably not,_ she grumbled internally. _The gods forbid that she should actually help the shop turn a profit, little Miss Goody-goody._**

"**Of course, Tara is actually here today. I'll go get her for you. In the meantime, I find that bathing oils and scented candles are a great way to enhance my after reading experience. Or maybe a talisman for good luck? Please feel free to continue browsing…" Anya turned and the phony smile she gave the young girl immediately was replaced with obvious irritation.**

**As Tara led her client into the workout room, Anya glanced at what Willow was reading. Apparently they were still working on identifying the blonde demon.**

"**Would you like me to start on the Mummiford Papers while Tara is busy," she offered.**

**Willow had a brief look of surprise, but handed them to her. "Thank you, Anya. We could use the help."**

**Anya sighed, "It's not like we're doing any business. I'm talking to Giles about taking a percentage of Tara's haul. She's taking unfair advantage of Giles' generosity."**

**Willow just rolled her eyes and concentrated on her own documents.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Xander Harris sat in his trailer going through productivity reports. Who knew there'd be so much paperwork before they actually got to the work part? Joe didn't warn him that he'd spend more time in a shirt and tie staring at paper than actually being out in the sun and working. And it was a nice day out today; the sun was bright and the temperature had managed to reach nearly sixty. It was like an early spring and he longed to be out feeling his muscles work and strain with the sun's warmth sinking into his biceps and shoulders.**

**Xander shook himself out of the daydream and sighed at the reports in front of him. The digging of the foundation for the new mall was going on schedule, which of course meant that the developer was already bitching that it wasn't fast enough. What was the point of having a schedule if it wasn't one that they were going to follow anyway?**

**He glanced out of his trailer window to see the huge backhoe scooping large bucketfuls of dirt and depositing them into a truck for removal. The driver, Eddie, was a large blond who favored platinum hair coloring with streaks of blue…going for a punk thing he also had more holes punched into his ears and face than God intended. He was a good guy though, and Xander had found him reliable and not prone to the goofing off that many of the others on his crew routinely were.**

**The sight of Eddie's hair made him think of Spike and he thought about Riley and the whole mess the vampire had created. He was still angry at him, but he also missed him.**

**Picking up the phone, he dialed the Magic Box and held a breath as Anya answered.**

"**Hey, Anya…it's me. Listen," Xander started as he looked down at his impeccable clothing. "I'm going to be a bit late picking you up tonight. I got extra ripe on the job today so I'm going to swing by the apartment and shower. You can wait there for me, can't you?"**

**Anya confirmed, adding that they had a new lead they were researching anyway.**

"**Great! You can tell me all about it when I get there tonight. I'll see you," Xander hung up.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Willow and Anya continued to pour through alchemist's notes and wizard's diaries while Tara remained in the back with her customer. The bell above the shop door again dinged and Anya got up to entertain another browser, sure that he wasn't going to spend a damned dime.**

**The man was a little rough around the edges; dressed in well worn Khakis and a sweatshirt. He had blond-red hair and some sort of facial growth that Anya thought might be an attempt at a beard. The look on his face told her he wasn't at all impressed with the displays around him.**

"**Hello. I'm Anya. What can I assist you with today?"**

"**Oh, hey. So, a magic shop, eh? You do all that voodoo stuff?"**

"**Well, we don't have many supplies for voodoo specifically. If you give me a list, I'm sure I can work with you however," Anya's voice was doubtful.**

"**Oh, no…I don't play with the magic junk. The name's Donny, I'm looking for Tara. A girl at her school told me she hung out here a lot," Donny continued to wear a look like he'd just stepped in dog poop. "Guess that shouldn't have come as a shock."**

"**I'm Willow," the red head put out her hand as she joined the other two. "I'm Tara's friend."**

"**Oh, nice to meet you. I'm her brother from Bayou country."**

"**Oh! It's great to meet you," Willow enthused while Anya continued to frown, "Tara hasn't talked too much about her family."**

"**Hmmm."**

"**Yes, well…" Anya interrupted. She wasn't sure she liked this Donny-person. "Tara is with a client at the moment. You could wait…" Her tone clearly reflected a lack of enthusiasm, however.**

"**No, but thank you. Could you just tell her that her family has arrived? Her daddy is waiting for the girl in her dorm's lobby if'n she could tear herself away."**

"**Um, great," Willow smiled, though it was strained now. Donny was striking her as an asshole. "Uh, maybe we'll see each other again before you leave? You could share embarrassing stories about Tara's childhood…" she smiled, but this quickly died as Donny tipped his head in her direction. His facial expression held no friendliness whatsoever.**

"**Yeah, well, I guess we'll see how things shake out," he looked at her disapprovingly. "But whatever Tara's said about this magic business, I'd take with a grain of salt. You shouldn't be messing with ungodly forces, ladies."**

**As Donny turned to walk out the door, another potential customer wandered in. A girl wearing a dress that seemed a bit cool, even for the unusually warm day, she had long brown hair, large eyes and a beaming smile.**

"**Ma'am," Donny nodded as he went out the door.**

"**Hello, sir. Have you seen Warren?"**

"**Sorry, miss. I'm just a visitor here." And then Donny was gone, leaving a chill in the air.**

"**He wasn't very friendly," Anya commented to a frowning Willow before turning her attention to the young lady.**

"**I'm looking for Warren," the stranger said with that same beaming smile that hadn't left her face since she'd come in.**

"**Warren?" **

"**Yes," the girl continued to smile.**

"**Uh, maybe you could be more specific," Willow offered.**

"**Oh, of course! His name is Warren Meers. He is handsome with dark hair and large dark eyes. He is brilliant and warm and funny. He is my boyfriend and he's probably looking for me right now, but I'm afraid I've gotten a little lost."**

"**Oh, uh," Willow stuttered. The girl's line delivery was really odd. "I'm not sure I've heard of a Warren Meers. Have you checked the phone book?"**

"**Or perhaps a locator spell," Anya offered. "We have the materials at deep discount pricing!"**

"**Oh, Warren isn't listed. He likes his privacy. Plus, he wasn't at home so he must be in town somewhere. And I cannot perform magic. It's illogical. But thank you for your assistance."**

**April turned around and headed out of the shop. As she passed two older ladies entered. To each of them she asked after Warren, still not bothering to provide a last name. Just 'have you seen Warren?' with her wide smile and then she was gone.**

"**She was odd," Anya commented, "but certainly friendly."**

"**And kinda pretty, in a not-quite-right way…"**

"**Who are we talking about," Tara asked as she walked by waving good-bye to Mindy Stein.**

"**Just a weird girl looking for her boyfriend, no big," Willow said. Anya was busy dashing over to the two old ladies pawing through the basket containing rabbit's feet. "Good reading?"**

"**Oh, less of a reading and more of just advice. Mindy's a freshman and I think she's a little overwhelmed. She was looking for the stars to tell her something about her choice of a major. So…any progress?"**

"**Don't ask. But hey! Somebody is here for your birthday! Your brother stopped by. He seemed…uh…well, he stopped by. Your dad is waiting for you at the dorm."**

"**O-oh," Willow saw Tara pale, "W-w-well, I sh-shouldn't keep him waiting."**

"**Tara? Do you want me to come with you?"**

"**Oh, no. No, you sh-should keep trying to identify that superwoman for Buffy and Giles. I'll, uh, I'll see you later, okay?"**

**Willow stood frowning at the front door as Tara left. Anya had also noticed the tension in the air and as she walked by escorting the two old bats and their two dollar rabbit's foot, she mentioned to Willow that Tara seemed upset.**

**Willow returned to the research table puzzled and unsettled. _Maybe there's a good reason that Tara hasn't talked much about her family…_ Willow mused.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 7


	8. Revolving Spike

**Hunting Our Needs**

Ch 8- Revolving Spike

**Xander stood outside of Spike's crypt, the sun low in the sky at his back. His hand was paused over the crypt door, ready to push it open and enter. He changed his mind.**

**Deep in his mind he could feel Hyena stirring; pushing him to just get to it. Commando, though he couldn't detect him, must not be siding with her though, because Xander's actions were still his own as far as he could tell. With so many different shifting thoughts and feelings and memories, it was tough to sort out sometimes.**

**Lifting a heavy boot, he kicked the heavy steel door a few times. He doubted even Spike would've heard a regular knock. After several seconds passed, he kicked the door again then turned to look out across the cemetery. It was still daylight, so birds continued to flit about and peck at the ground. Otherwise it was quiet…peaceful…completely at odds with how he felt inside.**

**Upon hearing the door squeal open, Xander turned only to have his breath taken away by Spike's blue eyes. The gold flecks danced in the ambient light; naturally Spike wasn't standing in the sun. Xander wondered what it would be like to see that platinum hair blaze in the daylight, but he shook off the thought and accepted the vampire's invitation in.**

"**Xander? Is this a social call, or business?"**

"**Social, I guess. I wanted to let you know that Joyce was released today. So far she's better than fine, from what Buffy said."**

"**That's all good then, yeah? You want a drink? I have a bottle down below; you don't have to worry, Harmony is out wandering the tunnels right now. Not that you'd have to worry anyway…I mean, it is Harmony after all," Spike smirked.**

"**I didn't come to drink with you, Spike. I haven't forgotten or forgiven what you've done. I don't even know why the hell I've come here," Xander wore a grimace of frustration.**

**Hyena tried to whisper the answer but Xander shut her out. He wasn't really interested in hearing her twisted fantasy right now. Instead he met Spike's eyes, "I just missed you, I guess."**

"**I've missed you. I do miss you. But Xander, the commando-boy is fine. My chip's in place and the great olive drab got what he needed. No harm done. Besides, I'm sorry, alright? Maybe if I thought more and acted less, I'd have realized how everyone…how you…were going to take it."**

"**Yeah, well, I wish that sorry was always good enough, Spike. I really do. Take care of yourself, Will."**

"**I always do, mate."**

"**Yeah, I know," Xander said with a trace of anger before leaving Spike standing there.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_This is all Riley's fault, _Spike thought darkly. _If it wasn't for him, that chip doc wouldn't have been here to tempt me. Xander and I'd still be friends. Buffy and I would probably already be together by now. Well, we can still get things to where they're supposed to be._**

**He climbed down the rough-hewn stone stairway to his flat below the mausoleum. Calling out to Harmony, who'd been hiding out in a side cave, he assured her it wasn't Buffy come to stake. Instead, he told her that he wanted her to do something for him.**

"**No, not that," he said with irritation. Her mind always went to sex and once in a while, he actually had something a bit more important on his mind.**

"**Fine," Harmony whined, "What's up then?"**

"**I want you to find Riley. Follow him. If you see him sniffing around the whorehouse again, come and get me. I want Buffy to catch Captain Cardboard with that tramp, Sandy."**

"**Why should I care enough to help you, Spike? What's in it for me?"**

"**Consider it a tactical move, ducks. If Buffy is shattered by Riley's cheating, the last thing on her mind is going to be stalking you."**

"**Oh my goodness! I hadn't even thought of that! Oh, thank all the hellspawn you're here Spikey. I am so grateful for your sharp mind!"**

**_Yeah, well, pretty soon I stake you for Buffy myself if it gets me what I want,_ he thought as she left up the stairs and toward the rapidly darkening outside. _Pretty soon, Buffy and I are finally going to have our shot._**

**Upstairs, Harmony had just cracked the door open confirming that the sun had gone below the horizon. Standing out in the fresh air, she giggled at how alive she felt and the irony that she wasn't. Her vampire senses had her on edge, but she put it down as paranoia over the Slayer's stalking her. That didn't stop her from racing away from Spike's home.**

**Buffy herself came around the mausoleum a minute later. Missing Harmony's exit, she was too busy berating herself for even talking to Spike to hone on any vampires that may be close.**

**With a final disgusted sigh and a kick of the door, she strolled into the mausoleum. Calling for Spike, she didn't even try to sound friendly or even civilized.**

"**Buffy? Heard your mom is right well on the mend, it's good news, yeah?"**

"**Skip it, Spike. I appreciate you looking after her when I asked, but that in no way makes us pals. I haven't forgiven you for threatening Riley's health."**

"**Jeezus, no one can let that slide, can they," Spike muttered to himself. Putting on a scowl he asked her what she wanted, then.**

"**Information." Buffy's entire body language screamed to Spike that she didn't want to be here, certainly didn't want to be talking to him and only made him angrier. "Unfortunately, its something Giles can't just look up. You murdered two Slayers before…"**

"…**I killed two Slayers," Spike said pointedly. "In a fair hand to hand contest, what of it?"**

"**You're going to tell me how you won."**

"**You seem to do a lot of winning yourself. In fact, I seem to recall getting my ass handed to me on more than one occasion. What's the sudden interest?"**

**Buffy sighed harshly, not wanting to get into her reasons. She'd come to know Spike, though. He'd withhold the information from her just so he could irritate her. With a second resigned sigh, as he just stood there expectantly, she finally relented. "I nearly lost, Spike. Not just to this 'Beast' woman, but to Adam, to random groups of vampires…I mean, I'm physically training harder than ever. I'm focused and my Slayer-powers haven't waned any. So how come every time I go into battle lately, I seem to be getting hurt more and more."**

"**You think I can tell you? That those final fights can shed light on things?" **

**_At least he has the decency to pretend he's not gloating inside, _Buffy noted. "There was something in those battles, Spike. Some 'thing' that those Slayer's missed right when they needed to notice it most. There's something in those last few moments that made fighting you different from all of the other demons and vampires they had fought. And not to bruise you're ego, but I don't think it was just the fact that you know how to fight."**

"**I'll ignore the insult. Yeah, maybe they'd have beaten me if not for that time and place. But maybe it isn't what they missed, but what they gained."**

"**Gained?"**

"**Uh-uh, Slayer," Spike said with a mischievous smile. "You want answers, I want food."**

"**What?"**

"**Those spicy chicken wings at the Bronze, and beer. And also maybe a game of pool with you. That's my price, non-negotiable."**

"**You have got to be kidding me," Buffy said with an exaggerated eye-roll.**

"**That just cost you a plate of curly fries, too. Of course, you could always just run back to your Watcher…maybe he can still find the answer for you."**

"**Arggh! Fine! But this is not going to be an all-night gabfest. A few games of pool and then you better spill what I want to know, or I'll knock your teeth out."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 8


	9. Spike's Tale, Part I

**Hunting Our Needs**

Ch 9- Spike's Tale, Part I

**The Bronze was jumping tonight, the three pool tables crammed by players and those who wanted to claim one of them. Buffy looked around, lost on memory lane. _I don't come here enough anymore_ she thought as she noticed the number of high school boys with their pants hanging down over their exposed boxers, _Of course, that could be because I'm old._**

**An unpleasant bellow revealed Spike, who had somehow managed to snag a small and intimate table. She had really been hoping that it would be too busy to find room. _He probably threatened somebody…wonder if Xan would consider that a stake-able offense._**

**She sighed, realizing the answer. Plus she knew there was no way out of this, not if she wanted Spike to tell her what he'd learned about Slayer-killing. The whole business was so…repulsive…that she half considered just forgetting the whole thing even as she crossed the room to join him.**

"**Okay. We're here. We have a lovely table…now spill it."**

"**Hold a sec, luv. I don't see my fries, my wings or my beer. I can't possibly remember my tale if I'm feeling peckish…plus my throat is dry and scratchy. Maybe I'm catching a cold."**

"**Ha, ha. Fine…" Buffy glanced around for the wait staff and went to signal a waitress. As she raised her left arm over her shoulder, she winced with pain deep in her shoulder.**

"**Ah…"Spike said, watching her, "it all becomes clear. Something nasty took a chunk and now you're wondering why you're not good enough anymore." Spike raised his hand and with a snap of his fingers the waitress came toddling over with a sweet smile on her lips and a bat to her eyelashes.**

**Buffy felt queasy. And it wasn't her Sobek-gifted bite wound. She waited patiently for him to give his order, only interrupting when he tried to order her a beer. This wasn't a social event, for god's sake! So she ordered a Sprite and after watching the waitress trundle off turned a baleful, but expectant glare on Spike.**

"**It wasn't a chunk. It was just a bite…a non-vampire bite," she added quickly. For some reason Dracula popped into her head and the way she'd just let him feed off of her. She shook her head to clear the memory away. "And it wasn't a 'nasty'. That's the problem. It was fast and strong, true, but there's no way it should have laid a fang on me."**

"**Well, ducks, you just sit back and relax while Uncle Spike tells you a story. First, you should know I wasn't always the ravishing god you see before you, though of course, I've always been a bad-ass."**

_Flashback – London 1880, a swank and exclusive social event_

_William Schellden attended the party, not because he particularly liked the people but because Cecily was in attendance. Cecily Dinton was bubbly, yet demure and so lovely that his heart ached to look upon her. That was why he worked so hard on his poetry. He wasn't very good, of course, as the blighters around him were always quick to point out. But he knew if he could but find the right words and string them together in the proper order, all of the United Kingdom would stand up and take notice and then surely Cecily would look upon him with favor. So even as those around him ate canapés and drank champagne and scotch, he remained focused on his journal._

_A waiter approached, interrupting his thoughts, "Sir, a canapé?"_

"_I think not," Spike stated to the man, "but if you could help me with a word? I need something that means 'gleaming'. Not that I'm not fond of the word 'gleaming' of course, but you see, it doesn't really rhyme with anything."_

"_I'm sure I wouldn't know, sir," the waiter gave him a blank smile and then moved on._

"**The talk around town at that point was the disappearances of piss-heads, the tarts and the thieves. Somebody was out there making a right mess of the low-lives earning their living after hours. Naturally, everyone wanted my advice on the matter."**

_Flashback – the social event, still ongoing:_

_William saw Cecily come down the stairway and was entranced with the sway of her gown as she negotiated her way. Her ornately adorned hand slid along the polished banister, the glint of a ring holding his eyes as surely as if she had hypnotized him. In a daze, he wandered from the sofa on which he'd sat and approached with a half-smile, until his attention was caught by one of the aristocrats at the party grabbing hold of his upper arm._

"_William, lad, come give us your opinion. As a poet, surely you keep up with the states of things about town, so you can record it for posterity in those little writs of yours."_

_William was surprised by the unexpected attention. Usually, everyone simply ignored the young poet and when they did deign to speak to him, it was only to ridicule his lack of any independent income from his widowed (or so they told everyone) mother._

"_Well, uh," William watched Cecily being greeted by all of the ladies of the party and realized he'd not be able to approach her yet anyway, "what is the topic?"_

"_These disappearances, of course. Not that the city couldn't use with a good clearing out," Sir Brandon Wately stated archly. "But it's only a matter of time before decent people making their way home, perhaps from such posh engagements as this one, are accosted by whoever is responsible."_

"_I prefer not to think of such dark things," William replied haughtily, "I prefer to concentrate on bringing beauty into the world."_

"_Well, then," Lord Mortimer Lacksley replied, snatching at William's open journal, "then do share this beauty with the rest of us."_

"_Yes, do," Lady Lacksley said with a giggle, "save us from such dreary topics, oh-wise-poet."_

_William, of course, knew what was coming. And he wasn't disappointed. They all twittered and smirked as they read his words aloud. Complaining that 'effulgent' sound nearly indecent a word and no true poet would have chosen it, surely. His complaints that it was a work in progress and the words weren't yet set permanently fell on deaf ears. _

_As they recited and judged and insulted, Sir Conrad Eaton said over William's shoulder, "Good lord, I beg you stop reciting Mortimer. I'd almost rather have a rail spike driven through my ears than listen to such drivel."_

_He had suffered their judgments and sport at his expense before, but when he found Cecily noticing the commotion, it was too much. _

_Snatching the journal back, and smearing the still wet ink on his hands, he stormed to a quiet corner to recompose himself._

"**None of us, of course, could have realized it was Angelus causing the mayhem around London. I was to find that out personally in just a little while."**

_Flashback – the social event, continued_

_Cecily approached William as he tried to clear the ink from his hands with a cloth the waiter had brought him. He felt like a fool, as was no doubt intended by his tormentors. But all of that fell away as he looked up to find Cecily's kind face peering down on him. She sat next to him and glanced around the room to see that they had a modicum of privacy. His heart surged into his throat at the scent of her fancy Parisian perfume and the soft sounds of her silken gown as she breathed next to him._

"_William, I have a question that I must have answered. And I expect complete honesty on your behalf. Do you understand?"_

"_Of course. You may always ask me anything," William replied. His eyes shined with love and he missed Cecily's obvious sigh of derision when she noted it._

"_Your…poetry? It would not be about me, would it?"_

"_They're about how I feel. About the things that I find most beautiful in this world."_

"_Yes," she said, impatient, "but are they about me?"_

"_Every word."_

"_Oh, god!"_

"_I know they're not very good yet," William said, slightly confused over her reaction. "But I continue to read the masters. I know that when I have gleaned what they're missing, my poems will light up the drab minds of England. Like the minds of those vulgarians over there."_

"_William, what do you think you're doing? Do you think everyone has not guessed that these piffles are about me? Don't you see what you're doing to me?"_

"_I…I don't understand, Cecily. Yes, they're not complete, yet, but the sentiments behind the words are true. Cecily, you are my muse…my inspiration and when I find the right words, you'll be hailed as my goddess. I adore you, Cecily Dinton."_

"_I beg of you, stop…"_

"_And when I've made my mark upon this world, it is your hand I would have in wedded bliss."_

_Cecily shot up from the settee looking absolutely mortified. "William, you're making a laughing stock of me! Do you really think I would ever lower myself to having feelings for a failed poet? William, you will never be anything to me at all. You're beneath me."_

_He felt like he was bleeding inside. As if she had tore bits of his flesh away, his heart and his lungs and all that was left was a void rapidly filling with his life's blood. He watched as she swished away from him and over her retreating shoulder he saw the group of two men and a Lady smirking in his direction. The shame, the embarrassment was too much and William retreated out into the night before they could make sport of the tears that he could not keep from falling._

"**So, I had gotten rather bored with everyone hanging on my word like a roomful of sycophants. If there's one thing I knew about a brilliant party, it was leaving them wanting more. I went out into that fateful night, having no idea I was about to meet the woman who would change everything."**

_Flashback – London streets, 1880_

_William stormed from the Dinton residence, tearing sheets from his journal as he went. All of his hard work, all of his poetry and none of it had meant anything. And it was all empty._

_Drusilla watched the distraught young man as he stormed past Angelus, Darla, and her. He nearly plowed them down, he was so anxious to be away from whatever had so upset him. As she watched a sheet of white paper tumble from his hand and light upon the cobble stoned street, it whispered to her. A quick glance showed Angelus and Darla pulling away from her. Well, she could catch up to them later._

_She bent down and picked up the piece of paper that whispered to her and revealed itself to contain a poem. A few lines and Dru found herself enraptured, not by the words, but the heart behind them. With nary another thought to her companions, she followed the young man as he dashed into an alley. Her vampire hearing picked up his muffled weeping and she knew it was a woman…a daft, glocky haybag who could not see. Well, Drusilla could see. She could see all sorts of special things._

"_And I says to me self, what catastrophe could so move such a dashing young stranger to tears," William heard from in front of him. A glance revealed only a plum-dark purple dress. No doubt some pickpocket looking to dip his pockets._

"_Go away. I wish to be alone, and I don't have full pockets for you anyway."_

"_I'm no thief, beautiful boy."_

"_Yeah? Well I'm not interested in hiring a whore, either. Go away, I say! I'll call for the bobbies."_

"_Poor, heartbroken sir. Surrounded by people who do not see you're brilliance. Who cannot appreciate your…effulgence…" Dru plucked from the air with a look of triumph._

"_Effulgence?" William's voice was barely above a whisper. Despite himself, he was caught in fascination with the strange woman before him. He wondered if she were some sort of diddiko. He'd heard that gypsy blood could produce seers who could look straight into your heart._

_Drusilla nodded her head with a small smile. "You wander shiny worlds the others around you cannot imagine. Here," she placed a gloved finger to his temple, "and in here," she moved her finger to his breast over his heart. "I see your glory, and it is not among the blind you seek to impress. Your future is the most beautiful shade of red…dark, blood, red."_

_William sat trembling with excitement, his pain forgotten. Of all the city, this strange woman seemed to know him better than any other, except perhaps his own mum._

"_Shall I show you, then?"_

_William nearly wept again, this time in gratitude rather than humiliation. "Yes, oh please, show me."_

_Drusilla moved William's collar away from his throat and her fangs sprang forward as her face morphed into that of the vampire. He gasped in surprise, but didn't feel afraid. Not even when she bent into his neck. He felt nothing but desire to follow her into wherever she was leading him._

"**Look, table!" Spike had jumped out of his seat, breaking the mood. Buffy hadn't realized it, but she'd been enthralled by the story. Not the bad sort of mind-fogging that Drac had pulled on her, but the sort that she hadn't felt since her dad used to read her fairy tales.**

"**What," she asked confused and Spike stalked by her. The Bronze's crowds had thinned considerably since she'd sat down and Spike had started his tale. She followed him as he stalked toward a pool table.**

"**The deal," he reminded her, "included a game of pool."**

"**Right. So; Dru killed you and you turned into a bloodsucker. Are the Slayers going to appear anytime soon in this memoir?"**

"**Now don't just wave my being turned off! It's not like it's a dry documentary on the History Channel! This was the most profound thing that'd ever happened to me. That bite…it was…indescribable. But you know that already, luv. I've seen the way you rub Angel's love mark once in a while. And Xander too, where Dracula bit him. Point is; I was alive, maybe for the first time. I felt strong and vital. Well, once I'd gotten out of that wood box, anyway."**

"**You were buried?" Buffy thought they had burned bodies back then. At least they had during the Black Death, was that earlier?**

"**Dru's doing. She likes the classics, I guess. Said she wanted to be the first thing I greeted with my new eyes. So, yeah…I had to dig up through the Earth. Thankfully, Dru wasn't much with numbers…wasn't nearly six feet."**

"**Then you hunted down Slayers and started your career of being a pain in the ass?"**

"**Patience, love. So, first thing that had to go was William. The guy was a bit of a pamby in my new estimation, so I became Spike."**

"**I know this part," Buffy reminded him. After all, the Council's records did mention him dozens of times.**

"**Yeah, well, back then Angelus was the thing I most wanted to conquer. Not because I didn't feel for him, at least a little. He was…is…my grandsire, after all. But I'd had enough of rules and expectations as William. Now that I was Spike, I decided following the rules was out…including the whole respecting your lineage thing. The only one who I was willing to show any deference to at all was Dru and that's 'cause she was my Princess."**

"**Because she turned you."**

"**It was more than that," Spike's eyes took on a far away look for a moment before he returned to his pool shot. "She just saw me in a way no one ever had. Couldn't always tell what the hell she was nattering on about, of course, but when I could, she made sense."**

"**I thought you said everyone hung on your every word."**

"**Superficially. But Dru? She got it. She got me. Anyway, after all the mayhem your Watcher no doubt shared after we blew into Sunnydale, Angelus mentioned something called a 'Slayer'."**

"**Finally," Buffy said as she sank two striped balls.**

"**If you want to hear this, stop interrupting. Now where was I? Oh, right, the Slayer…"**

_Flashback – A Mine Shaft, Somewhere_

"_Again, we're forced to give up a real bed," Angelus was raging, "all because Spike can't feel like a real man unless he's out drawing attention to himself!"_

"_Lighten up, mate. We escaped, didn't we? 'Sides, when was the last time you caused a little damage…had a bit of fun. All you do these days is grimace and grumble."_

"_We are not mates! And when did you start talking like that anyway? I'm your grand-sire. You'd do well to stop pissing me off."_

_Spike only laughed. Across from them, Darla and Dru watched. Darla especially was intent on what Angelus would do. It seemed to her that in the old days, William would have already been dust in the wind. Dru's eyes were bright with excitement. She liked watching 'the boys' fight and Darla had often wondered if even her sired companion really meant anything to her inside that defective thing she called a brain. Not that Darla didn't love Dru to undeath, but the bitch was a few consonants short of an alphabet._

"_Your problem," Spike was saying, "Is that you've forgotten how fun being evil is supposed to be! We're supposed to be causing chaos and screams in our wake! We're demons!"_

"_Excuse me if I actually enjoy not sleeping in dirt!"_

_Darla added, "We haven't even had a chance to settle down in months anywhere. I, for one, would like to actually take in a museum or an opera."_

"_That's daft," Spike yelled at her. The next thing he knew, Angelus had him held up against a rock wall._

"_You watch that tone, son. You're talking to my Sire, now."_

"_Well, at least you've managed to find a little fire in there, after all," Spike said, before bursting into laughter again. He leaned forward and kissed Angelus until the glower was replaced with an exasperated smirk._

"_One of these days," Angelus said, "you're going to draw attention in the wrong town and the Slayer will show you the errors of your ways."_

"_The Slayer?"_

"**It didn't take me long to develop an obsession with meeting this 'one woman in all the world'. Angelus made her sound like a combination of Jesus himself and Jack the Bloody Ripper to vampires. She sounded like the most exotic wonder I'd ever hope to lay these eyes on. Naturally I started to listen in whenever her name came up. When we were in China, I'd heard rumors of a girl with extraordinary fighting skills who was wiping out whole nests of various demons nearly single handed. I knew I'd finally found 'Her'. It was relatively easy to manipulate our gang toward the city she was supposed to live in. Darla and Angelus were on the skids and weren't much in the mood for arguing with anyone but each other. It was just luck that rebellion broke out at the same time. Made it real easy to pinpoint which of the thousands of women in town looked like she was doing things she shouldn't have been able to."**

_Flashback – China, 1900, shortly after the beginning of the Boxer Rebellion_

_Spike stalked down the alleyways, avoiding the fires leaping from several building windows and the armed men rioting town. The sounds of destruction and women screaming should have been music to his ears, but little of it made any impact. Behind him somewhere in the maelstrom, the rest of the family was aiding in the chaos. He'd hoped that Dru watched what she was doing as he took off from the rest. Sometimes in these situations, she'd get so engrossed in the pattern of blood on stone, or some vision from some dying victim's mind, that she'd forget she wasn't invulnerable. More than once, the only thing that had saved her from an inconvenient decapitation was one of them intervening._

_He was following the scent of the woman he'd seen jump from three stories only to hit the ground rolling. He'd seen her leap up to her feet and Karate-chop four men trying to gang rape a young woman before she'd moved on. Spike had considered killing the near-victim for the perverse irony of it, but it was already too hard to keep up with this Slayer. The smoking ruins around them quickly overwhelmed her scent._

_Spike kicked in the doors of a Buddhist temple, running for the interior of the building where he'd seen her vanish. He nearly missed dodging in time to avoid an arrow through the heart. Leaping to the floor and into a roll, he came up laughing to see the petite girl dropping her bow and taking a sword from her back._

"_So, I hear you're what all little evil vampires should fear. Let's dance, then."_

"_吸血鬼__我將殺害您__!" _

"_I'll take that as an acceptance."_

_Spike and the Chinese Slayer approached each other cautiously. He kinda wished he spoke Chinese. He'd like to be able to taunt her, but the language barrier made it impossible. He didn't know why Darla had wanted to come here anyway; none of them spoke more than a complete sentence between them. He'd be able to contribute the 'period' at the end. Maybe some dark Fate was helping to give him his heart's desire._

_Spike leaped at the Slayer, anticipating her swordstroke. He was able to duck low under the swinging blade, giving her a fist to her stomach. She was fast though, and adept. Bringing her leg up, she kneed him to the face and then executed a back flip. As her feet left the ground, she'd managed to strike him under the chin with her heels, sending him careening back and falling on his ass._

"_Nice," he commented, realizing she probably couldn't understand. Body language was another thing though and he gave her a smirking grin as he watched her mind turning on tactics._

_Approaching each other, she whipped her sword around toward his neck, so fast it was a silver blur. Even with his vampire reflexes, the blade caught him above the eye causing a rivulet of blood to flow over his face. He laughed, exhilarated that this was going to be a real challenge._

_She frowned at him, put off a bit by his apparent good time. That only made him laugh more, "Confused, eh ducks? Well, I get that a lot from my own family, so you're in good company."_

_Again she swung at him with her sword, but this time he was able to dodge the blow and grab her arm. Swinging her hard, she left the ground to fly into a large and several ton statue of Buddha, where she bounced off and hit the floor. _

_She impressed him by not only recovering nearly instantly, but by never relinquishing her hold on her blade. With a cry, she ran at him and the sword's blade again danced around him almost faster than he could follow. Almost._

_With a jump kick, he hit her wrist and sent the blade skittering across the floor and out of her reach. He grinned in triumph, but it was foolishly premature as she responded with a flurry of punches and kicks to his face and head that had him half-stunned by the time he could push her away._

_He shook his head to clear it, never losing the smile on his face and then saw that she had assumed a defensive posture, awaiting his next move. Not wanting to keep her waiting, he charged her, mimicking the blows she had just rained on him, but far less of them actually connected. _

_As she again went on the offensive, Spike felt himself being driven back. She was everything that Angelus said she was and more. Finally he found himself pinned to a support pillar of the temple. Her foot was lodged against the side of his throat, forcing his head sideways. He was just about to tell her that she couldn't cut off his air, when he realized that she was smarter than him. She wasn't trying to choke him, she was applying pressure to his carotid artery, cutting off the blood flow and causing the room to start turning gray. _

_Spike brought his arms up and grabbed at her leg to get it off of him, but he was rapidly losing his strength. Even as he struggled, light was leaving his vision. He saw her from his peripheral vision with a deadly serious look on her face and a stake in her hand. He never saw her pull it from within her clothing. _

"**She would have had me too, denying me the pleasure of having my ass beat by you so many times if it wasn't for a twist of fate in my favor, again."**

_Flashback – The temple_

_Near the temple's wall, a powder keg was lit by the rampaging crowd. As the Chinese Slayer readied the killing blow, it exploded, bringing down the wall. As an unintended consequence, it also blew her to the ground._

_Spike was on her before she could recover. Even as she reached for her stake, he grabbed her and yanked her to him. Seconds later and his fangs were deeply embedded in her neck, her blood rushing down his throat in a hot and powerful torrent._

_He released her body, and as he watched her struggling to remain conscious he saw the smile on her face. It was barely there, just a slight movement of her lips. She met his eyes and said something in Chinese, but he wasn't able to understand and then she was gone and he was triumphant._

"**So…you're saying that I have to depend on a convenient explosion in order to become a better Slayer?" Buffy stood with her arms crossed, looking puzzled.**

"**No. I'm saying that if she hadn't reached for that stake, she'd probably have won anyway. She was a better fighter than me. I could barely touch her. But she forgot one important lesson if her Watcher had taught it to her at all…I don't need weapons, love. I bring my own at all times. If you're dependent on tools instead of your own skill, sooner or later you're going to meet a situation where you're unprepared. End of lesson one."**

**Buffy sighed, "Okay. I guess I can see that. But I practice fighting hand to hand more than with weapons, anyway. Did you ever know who she was?"**

"**Nah and didn't much care either."**

"**She was Xian. She was only fifteen when you killed her."**

"**You're all young, Buffy. That didn't make her any less deadly."**

"**She wouldn't have been deadly to you, if you hadn't hunted her down."**

"**If it wasn't me, it'd be something else. Look, I'm not going to stand here and try to justify being a vampire. It is what it is and I was what I was. Get over it."**

"**Fine. What's the second lesson," Buffy hit the eight ball into a corner pocket, "that's game."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 9

This Chapter was brought to you with the generous support of **twiztv**'s script support.


	10. Spike's Tale, Part II

**Hunting Our Needs**

Ch 10- Spike's Tale, Part II

**Riley walked up the street toward the Bronze feeling adrift. It had been days since he'd seen Buffy and it felt like longer…maybe months. He didn't know why he'd fallen so far away from her or what he was doing lately. He tried to tell himself that it was because he was desperate to know what it was that Buffy had experienced, why she felt so compelled by the vampires in her life. It might have started like that, but lately it felt like he was cheating, almost. Like Sandy was a lover, even though there'd been no sex, not even any nudity except for removing his shirt.**

**So he'd called her cell phone only to have Dawn answer it. Apparently she'd forgotten it in a jacket she wasn't wearing tonight. He had considered calling Xander or even Graham to have a long talk and maybe ask them to beat some sense into him self, but he wanted to try to talk things out with Buffy first. If things went well, he wouldn't need to bring anything to light and if not, then he could go get drunk with one of them and let it all out. Riley recognized he was probably officially depressed. Not to mention lethargic; Sandy took a little too much last time, he thought.**

**He entered the Bronze to be assaulted by the loud music. It was incredible how loud and painful it was to his ears. The room was only moderately lit, leaving lots of darkened corners for couples to sway and kiss in. Everyone looked so young. **

**His eyes scanned the room only to see Buffy lining up a shot at one of the pool tables. He smiled. A game of pool was perfect; they'd be able to talk, re-bond, get things off each other's shoulders... The smile died on his face as he watched Spike come into view. The vampire was talking to Buffy and he smiled that damned grin that everyone Riley knew hated, including himself. And Buffy? Well, instead of beating the hell out of the undead, she was talking right back to him. In fact, from the little he could see it was obvious they were playing pool…together.**

**Riley's glare hardened, all of the muscles in his body tense. He was half a mind to march over there and break up their little night out. After Spike had tried to kill him, peripherally, and then tried to kick him when he was down, Buffy shouldn't be in the same room with the bastard. Unless it was to kill him, finally. What the hell did she think she was doing?**

**Instead of marching over, though, his anger collapsed as quickly as it had burned. He felt empty and low and so, so sad. And he felt like seeing Sandy…**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"**Now, that second Slayer…the one in New York? She had spirit," Spike grinned at Buffy.**

"**I don't find any of this amusing."**

"**And she had great tastes in coats, too," he added still smiling.**

"**You are sick."**

"**Relax, pet. It's all in the past now. Besides, way I figure it she's in a better place anyhow. You Slayers probably get a free pass right between those pearly gates."**

"**So, how did you do it? How'd you beat her?"**

"**Not the right question. You're not interested in why I won, but why she lost."**

"**I'll humor you. 'Why'd she lose, Uncle Spike'?" Buffy's tone held only mocking sarcasm.**

"**It went something like this…"**

_Flashback – New York City, 1977 – A subway car currently empty of passengers_

_Spike swung out a fist and hit the afro'd Slayer, but she easily rolled with the punch and barely felt anything. The confines of the subway car made it a tight fit for Spike's fighting style. He was more of a brawler and could've used more room to really show what he had._

_Her follow up kick to his knee hit solidly and despite himself, he gasped with pain. That only brought a feral smile to the woman, who he thought was awfully old to be the current Slayer. She brought up the flat of her hand and hit him under the chin driving him back, but when she tried again with a blow to his nose, he caught her wrist. Twisting, he directed her onto one of the seats, awkwardly sitting, but with a high kick to his stomach, she was free again._

_They stood only feet apart, sizing each other up. She was fierce and beautiful and under other circumstances, Spike thought he might take her out for a shag. He didn't think she'd be impressed if he brought up the possibility now, so didn't say anything. He knew if she was an ordinary woman, he'd have had a good shot. He was lean and hard. His peroxide hair made him look even paler. He'd been told more than once by some bird that he looked like a long, cool drink of water on a summer's day…icy and almost painfully beautiful. A few men had probably thought the same thing._

_The Slayer noted his wool-gathering and advanced, landing a few punches while Spike berated himself for getting distracted by thoughts of sex. Dru was lost in the wind somewhere and though he'd fucked a few women since then, it was always violent and full of blood and begging and then death. Dru could return the pain, the passion and she never begged him to stop or inconveniently bled to death. He didn't think the Slayer would either._

_After several blows, one of which cracked a cheek bone, he finally began to counter her moves and she separated from him again, moving back to think. He laughed at her, but when he asked if she was getting off as much as he was; she pretended she hadn't heard him. He could tell though, that ferocity in her eyes spoke volumes._

_Taking a step forward, he grabbed one of the bars that ran down the middle of the car from floor to ceiling. Intended to hold for those who didn't grab a seat, he now broke it off to use as a heavy club._

_He swung it around a bit, almost like it was a bamboo staff. He'd seen men in Japan practicing like this. Swinging it hard, he completely missed as the black woman easily dodged. He felt rather than saw the fist connect with the side of his head and he went crashing into and through one of the subway windows. Howling with delight into the tunnel they traveled through, he kicked back and connected solidly with the Slayer's gut. She went flying backward into the other side of the car with a loud grunt of air._

_With no hesitation, he leaped at her and grabbed her head. Fangs and heavy brow appeared as he bent to bite into her, but she easily butted her head into his mouth causing him to let go. A few well placed hits later and he was on the floor of the subway, her straddling him. Her large white teeth were a grimace of effort and her eyes blazed into him. He again thought of how glorious sex with her would have been. She fumbled in her long, leather coat for a stake to finish things and he watched with a strange detachment. He knew he should have been fighting to get her off of him, but a malaise seemed to have spread over him. Maybe it was the heroin or the tequila, but he felt detached…curious to know what would happen at the point where wood met heart._

_The subway passed through a substation and the lights in the car flickered off for several seconds. As things went to black, the malaise left him and he wondered what the hell he thought he was doing. Reacting quickly, he unleashed a ferocious attack on her, getting the upper hand. When the lights flicked back on, their positions were reversed, though he'd had the foresight to also pin her arms with his legs._

_In full vampire regalia, he reached down and grabbed her head in his hands. She could see what he was going to do and struggled, but not nearly as hard as he would have thought. Her eyes betrayed her fear, but there was something else there to…something that held back her effort. An acceptance that he admired, perhaps very like he'd experienced just moments ago, and then he snapped her neck with a vicious twist and her eyes went completely blank._

"**So, you see Buffy?"**

"**What, that you're a petty thief and corpse robber in addition to being a soulless killer. Gee, color me shocked."**

"**No. Try again."**

"**Just cut to the chase, Spike. It's getting late and I have class tomorrow."**

"**The point, pet, is right there at that moment of killing her, she helped me."**

"**Ugh. I can't believe I'm listening to this crap. She helped you? You're telling me she wanted you to viciously murder her."**

"**Maybe not like that, but yeah, basically. At that exact moment when she should have fought hardest, most desperately, she gave in. She wanted it. Maybe it was only for that moment, but it was enough. You live day after day wondering if this is going to be the one; the battle that you don't win. Inside of you is a small voice you may refuse to hear telling you that it can all be over. The pain, the uncertainly, the…responsibility. You know there's something beyond this life where you won't have to fight and bleed and hurt and struggle all the time."**

**As Spike spoke, he could see Buffy getting more agitated as she recognized the truth of his words. He continued, "I know what that is, Slayer. I felt it myself on that subway car floor just before the lights went out. Of course, I wasn't expecting to wake up with the angels, but I felt…at peace with the end…for just those few seconds."**

"**You may not want to believe me," Spike said but not unkindly, "but its there in both of us. I felt it for the first time then. I've felt it two or three times since then… Is this it? Is this (he waved his hand around the room) what I'm suffering for?"**

**He watched fascinated as before him Buffy recognized the part of herself that she'd never allowed herself to name. He saw her struggle to accept that maybe she was tired of never knowing a moment's peace, not consciously and not suicidally, but it was in there.**

"**And thus endeth the lesson," he quietly said. In that moment, he'd never felt closer to her. Leaning in, his eyes were half closed as he prepared to kiss her. The moment was ruined by a hard shove and a screeching voice.**

"**What the hell do you think you're doing!?"**

**His eyes flew back open as he banged his hip against the pool table. He was met by a look of astonished shock and revulsion on Buffy's face. **(1)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Harmony was getting frustrated. She'd been to Riley's apartment, but he was already out. So next she'd searched the block surrounding his, but nothing. Then, she'd searched the warehouse district nearby, even though it was mostly abandoned, and fed off of a hooker; but no Riley. She wondered just how long she should spend on this; just how much time did Spike expect her to waste, anyway? Especially with him treating her like crap again, lately.**

**If she'd thought about it, she might have thought about checking the building where Sandy was plying her trade. Instead she smiled in pleasant surprise to find Riley loitering outside of the building. She stared, curious as to whether he'd give in to the siren call of being bit again or not. He did. **

**_Of course_, she thought to herself, _I mean once you get bit you always go back for more. So, he's in there right now, with his shirt off? And I'm supposed to run and get Spike even though he's always being mean to me? Yeah, right! _**

**Harmony's eyes glinted in the street light. With a shrug she headed toward the cathouse. _Maybe Sandy will share, he is quite the hotty. And if he's willing to be bit by one, then why not by two. I mean, I can stop myself from killing as much as the next vampire whore…or I mean, not that you're a whore Harmony…'cause that's just disgusting, but maybe Riley would like a little three-way as long as I play nice._**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Spike stood staring at Buffy for a full five seconds before he made the decision to just be straight with her. **

"**Come on, Buffy. Don't pretend you don't feel it, too. There's this electricity between us. A dark passionate lightning that your never gonna have with Captain Cardboard. You need to forget that bore once and for all and try taking me for a spin on the wild side. I guarantee you'll enjoy the ride."**

"**Oh. My. God. I think I am going to puke."**

"**Oh, don't give me that! We're practically the same, you and me. We both have a dark streak and we're both passionate, including about each other."**

"**That's passionate disgust! Passionate hatred! Passionate wanting to stake you into dust! The only reason you're still walking around is because of Xander," Buffy lied. She knew darned well and good it was actually because he was chipped and it made her feel a little too close to being a murderer if she staked him in his current condition.**

"**Buffy…" Spike made the mistake of grabbing her around the wrist. Whatever he'd been about to say was cut off as Buffy gave him a hard, Slayer-enhanced shove. Spike stumbled back and right into a young woman with dark brown hair and wearing a ridiculously inappropriate sundress.**

"**Oh! I'm so sorry, miss," Spike heard Buffy exclaim.**

"**You'll end up begging for me sooner or later, Buffy," Spike sneered before turning to the woman he'd collided with. "You'll have to forgive her, darling. She's from the wrong side of the tracks, you know."**

"**I am unharmed. Have you seen Warren? I'm looking for Warren Meers. I think he may be lost."**

"**Well, then, maybe you're wasting time. Why don't you forget about this Warren chap and…" Spike leaned close to her and Buffy watched as he whispered something no doubt repulsive in her ear.**

**Whatever it was must have been extra-gross, because she saw the girl narrow her eyes. Before Buffy was able to pull Spike off and send him packing, the young lady took matters into her own hands.**

**The girl, or whatever she was, because it wasn't a normal person picked up Spike by his shirt. Lifting him clear off of the floor she spun and threw him (him yelling in surprise) through the Bronze's window and out into the street.**

**Buffy exploded in shocked laughter. That had been the best thing she'd seen in weeks, or maybe months. She was nearly doubled over with laughing when the young girl approached her.**

"**I'm sorry about you're friend, but he was inappropriate toward my virtue. I'm looking for Warren. Have you seen Warren? I'm his girlfriend. My name is April and I think that I've lost him somewhere. I really need to find him so that I can fulfill his sexual needs, but no one seems interested in telling me where he is. The men in this town seem to be vulgar and unhelpful."**

"**Uh, that's men for you. I don't think that I, uh, know any Warrens. Um…don't take this the wrong way, but you're not exactly human, are you?"**

"**I am Warren's girlfriend, April, as I've stated."**

"**Yeah, okay. Uh, maybe you should come with me. I'm sure I can help you track down this Warren guy."**

"**Oh, I don't need any help searching, thank you. I have a standard search grid that I am exploring. I will find him sooner or later."**

"**Look, I don't think I can allow a robot to run around town," Buffy took her by the arm. She wasn't trying to be aggressive, but it must have come across wrong. April narrowed her eyes at Buffy's hand restraining her arm. With a flick of her wrist, Buffy was shaken off and sent flying into a table where she crashed to the ground, her shoulder being jarred painfully again.**

"**I'm so sorry," April offered cheerily, "No one can be allowed to impede my search for Warren." **

**With this April-bot crossed to the Bronze's front door and past a staggering in Spike. He took a quick side step, looking at smiling April warily.**

"**I'm sorry for your injury," she said to him, coming to a stop and smiling even wider if that was possible. "But you mustn't say things that only Warren is allowed to say to me." With this she turned and went strolling off into the night.**

**Buffy limped over toward Spike, holding her shoulder. She wore a dark look on her face.**

"**You alright, Slayer?"**

"**Just pissed. Looks like I have to find this Warren character and ask him what the hell he thought he was doing."**

"**You want help, then?"**

"**From you," she sneered with contempt, "Not even if the Hellmouth froze over."**

**As Buffy limped past him and out of the door, Spike's own mood darkened. He really thought that he'd gotten under her skin, at least just a little. What was wrong with him? Why did he always end up looking like a fool when love was involved?**

**As he made his way back to the crypt, he fumed at Harmony's lack of appearance. If she knew what was good for her, she'd find him soon with the news he wanted to hear. It was probably Riley's continued presence in Sunnydale that was making it so difficult for Buffy to let herself get close to him any way. _Well, let's just see what you think of Mr. Perfect after I've blown his little secret then, bitch._**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 10

(1) More intense script reading from **Twiztv** without whom, I'd have to just make up everything and would undoubtedly spin into really weird and unfocused directions.

**_Other Stories in Spanderverse_**:

_**Spanderverse: To Dream**_

_**Spanderverse: After 314**_

_**Spanderverse: Spike**_

_**Spanderverse: Dracula**_

_**Spanderverse: Burial**_

_**Spanderverse: Confusion of Three**_

I dropped the 'Spanderverse' in the title, but the series continues in:

_**Preludes**_

_**Tensions**_

_**Old Friends**_

_**Hospital Visits**_

_**The Risks of Glory**_

_**Hunting Our Needs**_


End file.
